Pokemon and the Star Princess
by Edlover23
Summary: There are many things in the pokemon world that people can's see but what if a pirncess came down and she could talk to pokemon then what would every one think?
1. Chapter 1:The Fallen Star

Pokémon and the Star Princess

Chapter 1: The Shining star

Long ago in a town far way was a castle where a king and a queen lived a long time ago they watched over the land with the Pokémon by their side and if any danger happened to come they would get the Pokémon to go out and fight what was attacking the town and the town would hold a party when the battle was over and the kingdom was safe.

Later on in the years they had a little girl that they named star and she was the princess of the land but one day the whole kingdom fell into a deep sleep and no one could wake up.

star was the only one that did not get she sleeping spell on her because her mom gave her a locket that had a sliver wing from a lugia in it and that is what gave her when she was born so now she is out to look for a way to break the spell on her castle and save her mom and dad and the kingdom from the sleeping spell.

So star came down to earth to find anything she can use to break the spell on her kingdom and there she meets all kinds of Pokémon she can see and she has a gift she can hear what the Pokémon are thinking as one of the powers from the charm and so with the powers that she has and the Pokémon that she meets she knows she will find a way to break the spell and save her home and castle


	2. Chapter 2:New Friends

Pokémon and the Star Princess

Chapter 2: What a cute Pikachu

As Star walks down the path in the town she has her Pokémon with her that she brought from the castle her Pokémon are Pikachu, Starly, Shinx, Ponyta, Diglet, Eevee and her Pikachu is a girl Pikachu because her tail is in a heart shape and its out of her poke-ball just like ash's Pikachu is and rides on her shoulder and does not like her poke-ball at all

Star's looks are she has long brown hair that is in a pony tail she also has pretty sky blue eyes and she is wherein dark blue shorts on and a pink top with stars all over she has a back pack on her back that has a rainbow on it.

As ash and the other are walking down the path then ash said _**Ash: come on we have to go get my next badge for the gym and then I will be closer to the sinnoh league**__._ As he runs down the path he runs into me and we both fall on the ground and I said **Star: ouch that hurt man what hit me? **As ash looks up and said _Ash: hey why don't you watch where you are going_. I look at him and said **Star: you are the one who knocked me down you should watch where you're going**. And my Pikachu said _**Star's Pikachu: pika-chu Pikachu pika Pikachu.**_

As Brock and dawn come running up and Brock said _**Brock: stop it you two now this is not the way you should act….wow you are so cute what is your name.**_ he makes heart eyes at me and croagunk hits him and drags him away and I look and said **Star: that was funny**. I look down I get up and dust myself off and said **Star: hi there my name is star and this is my Pikachu.** As dawn comes up and said _**Dawn: wow what a cute Pikachu it has a heart tail that is new?**___

And star said **Star: well my Pikachu is a girl Pikachu so that is why the tail is different****.** Then ash said _**Ash: my name is ash I am sorry I bumped into you I was not looking where I was going.**_

this is my Pikachu and his Pikachu said _**Ash's Pikachu: Pikachu pia pi pika**__**. **_I smile and said **Star: nice to meet you I am on my way to get the badges try to help my kingdom**. And ash said _**Ash: did you just say kingdom?**_ And I said **Star: no no I said town help my town out not kingdom****. **As my belly grows and I said **Star: looks like I am hungry all that fighting made me hungry**.

Brock said _**Brock: well would you like to join us for lunch**__**? **_And I nod and said **Star: sure thanks**. As we go into a little clearing ash calls out all of his Pokémon and Brock does the same and dawn and I look them ash said _**Ash: call out yours star**__**.**_ I nod and call out mine and ash said _**Ash: wow you have a shinx and an eevee that is cool**__**.**_

I nod and said **Star: yea it was my mom's eevee she gave it to me when I was really little so that is how I got her**. Then my Pikachu comes up and said _**Pikachu: star are you sure they are good people to hang out with I mean I don't like that guy Pikachu.**_ I talk to my Pikachu and said **Star: yea it's ok to hang out with them besides you might get to like his Pikachu give it a chance**. As ash looks over and said _**Ash: star do you want to have a Pokémon battle before lunch?**_

I look at him and said **Star: sure I would love to we will use three Pokémon ok.** Ash nods as we go and get the battle under way and he said _**Ash: what are your three**_? I said **Star: Pikachu ponyta and eevee is that ok.** Ash nods and said _**Ash: oh I will use Pikachu staraptor and I will use buizel**_. Brock looks over and said _**Brock: she has a good team of Pokémon on her**__**.**_ And dawn said _**Dawn: yea she does I still think her Pikachu is cute.**_ As the battle starts I said **Star: ok Pikachu use thunder on staraptor.** My Pikachu said _**Star's Pikachu: you're going down.**___And it tosses a thunder right down on staraptor and it gets knocked out and ash said _Ash: staraptor good job take a rest._

I look and said **Star: one down two more to go ash**. And he looks and said _Ash: ok come out buizel and show her what we are made of._ I call Pikachu back and said come out eevee then ash makes the first move and said _Ash: buizel use aqua jet on here eevee. _As I see buizel coming I said **Star: eevee use dig and go underground now**. As eevee digs it was down and I said **Star: nice try ash but looks like your water dried up**. He grows a little and said _Ash: buizel watch for it._ And I said **Star: now eevee come up and hit buizel with all you got. **

As eevee comes up ash said _Ash: ok buizel use sonic boom_. As eevee comes up and i said **Star: eevee you did a good job take a rest. **And I look at ash and said **Star: nice we are tied**. Brock yells over and said _Brock: hey guys lunch time come and eat._ And I said **Star: we will end this after lunch. **

As we walk over and I look and said **Star: wow this looks good did you make it yourself Brock?** And he nod as we eat and dawn said _Dawn: hey star what is in your locket? _And I said **Star: oh it's just a picture of my mom and me see.** as I open it and she said _Dawn: aww that is so cute thanks for showing me. _

I close it and we get done and I said **Star: back to the battle and I am going to win.** And ash said _Ash: oh yea you think so I am going to win_. As we go back I say call out ponyta and ash said _Ash: ok Pikachu you're up use iron tail._ Pikachu comes at full speed and said _**Ash's Pikachu:**____**Chuuu-Pika**__._ as the iron tail hits ponyta and I said **Star: ponyta are you ok?** And ponyta said _**Ponyta: yea I am fine.**_ And then I said **Star: use fire blast.** And ash said _Ash: ok Pikachu use volt tackle_. Pikachu comes at ponyta full blast and said _**Ash's Pikachu:**____**PikaPikaPika...Pi-ka. **_

And I said **Star: ponyta watch out for Pikachu**! As Pikachu hits ponyta and ponyta gets knocked out and I said **Star: good battle ash we have to battle again later on.** As I call ponyta back and said **Star: good job ponyta take a rest.** And then I said **Star: so where are you guys going to? **

And Brock said _Brock: to this town here on the map it looks like it has a Pokémon center and you guys can get your Pokémon healed up there._ I nod and said **Star: do you mind if I come with you guys on your journey? **And ash said _Ash: sure the more the merrier I all ways say so come on lets go._

As we walk down the path my Pikachu talks to me and said _**Star's Pikachu: star are you sure this is the best thing?**_ And I said **Star: you want are home back right?** And my Pikachu said _**Star's Pikachu: yea I guess you're right**_. Then dawn said _Dawn: is there any Pokémon contest in the next town?_ And Brock said _Brock: well it looks like there is one in the next town are you going to enter? _

And I look at Brock and Said **Star: what is a Pokémon contest?** And he said _Brock: it's where you can put your Pokémon in and win ribbons._ Then dawn said _Dawn: wow sounds cool I should enter it._ And dawn said _Dawn: yea you can bring in you're in your Pikachu_. And I nod and said **Star: yea maybe I will try it sounds fun.**

As we walk the path to the next town


	3. Chapter 3: Ash's New Rival

Pokemon and the Star Princess

Chapter 3: Meeting Paul

As we walk into town I look around the town and bump into someone and I get up and said **Star: I am sorry did I hurt you?** As he turns around and said _**Paul: no you didn't and watch where you are going next time**_. Ash yells out and said _**Ash: hey paul what are you doing here there is no gym here so why are you here?**_

And paul gives ash a cold look and said _**Paul: that is none of your worry what I am doing here to stop talking to me.**_ I look at him and said **Star: he was just wondering that is all can you be a little bit nicer to him?** He turns around and said _**Paul: you are just like him having your Pikachu out of its poke-ball how lame is that.**_

I look at him and said **Star: look its my Pikachu and if it wants to be out of its ball it can what makes you the boss of telling me what to do?** Then paul said _**Paul: whatever I am leaving this place bye.**_

As he walks off and ash said _**Ash: man he makes me so mad**_. And ash's Pikachu said _**Ash's Pikachu: yea I hate him as well.**_ As I look and said **Star: hey a pokemon center I have to get my pokemon healed up so lets go in**. as we walk to the center my Pikachu said **Star's Pikachu: he had no right what to tell you what is right and what is wrong next time I see that guy I will shock him.**

I giggle and said **Star: so ash who is that guy?** And ash said _**Ash: he is my rival to me he treats his pokemon meanly and does not care if they are in bad shape. I**_ look and said **Star: that is the meanest thing to do to a pokemon**. As I give my pokemon to nurse joy brock trys to get nurse joy to fall in love but croagunk hits him and he gets carried away.

And I laugh and said **Star: so ash how many badges do you have now?** And ash said _**Ash: I have six going for my seventh one and then when I get** **my last one I can go into the sinnoh league and win.**_

**I nod and said** **Star: wow sounds like that is a big job.** And ash said **_Ash: it is but I know I can win and beat them all_**. I smile as my belly rumbles and I said **Star: guess it's lunch time I am going to get something to eat want to come?** Ash nods and dawn gets her pokemon healed and said _**Dawn: I am coming as well**_.

As we walk to the lunch room and get our lunch I see a blue pokemon that looks like a penguin and I said **Star: what pokemon is that?** and dawn said **_Dawn: oh that is my piplup he was my first pokemon I got when I was back in sandgem town that is where I got piplup._**

I nod and said **Star: I got my Pikachu when I was little I was playing at my house and then Pikachu came into the yard she saw the toy I was playing with so I tossed it to her and she bounced it back with her tail.** Then ash said _**Ash: I got Pikachu as when I was in pallet town and we were not best friends back then I can tell you that much.**_

As we sit down to eat nurse joy calls me over and said _**Joy: do you have a ribbon case star?**_ I shake my head and said **Star: no I don't not yet anyway**. Then she said _**Joy: well I have a extra one do you want it?**_ And I nod and said **Star: sure thanks to much.** She takes my poke-dex and updates it and she said _**Joy: there you all set for the contest.**_

I nod and walk back and said **Star: I am all set up for the contest now.** And dawn said _**Dawn: that is great star me and you can enter them together.**_ I nod and finish my lunch and then brock comes back and said _**Brock: lets look at the map and see where the next contest is.**_

So we pull out the map and look at it and then brock said _**Brock: here in a place called rose town. **_And I said **Star: wow cute name but it looks like its getting dark I don't want to walk in the dark who knows what is out there?** Ash nods and said _**Ash: we will sleep here tonight and then go to the town in the morning how does that sound?**_

We all nod as we eat dinner and get ready for bed I go and change into my pajamas they are a top with seel on them and the pants have dewgong and seel on them dawns are a pink pant set with a jacket and ash is his dark shirt and his pants and brocks are the same but his shirt is brown as we all say good night I am laying in bed with Pikachu and I said **Star: Pikachu I am so happy that I can be in contests now it will help save our home**. Pikachu yawns and said _**Star's Pikachu: yep it will.**_

As she falls asleep I can't sleep I get out of bed and ash's Pikachu wakes up and comes out and said _**Ash's Pikachu: you can understand pokemon can't you?**_ And I look and said **Star: yes I can Pikachu It's my gift that I have so any pokemon I can talk to it.**

Pikachu comes up and sits on my lap and said _**Ash's Pikachu: I think that is a great gift you should be happy.**_ And I nod and said **Star: yep I am really happy. **I yawn and said** Star: we better get back to bed or we will be tired. **Pikachu nods as we walk back to the room I get into bed and Pikachu goes back to ash's bed I said good night to ash's Pikachu and said _**Ash's Piakchu: good night star. **_

As we both fall asleep and then ash wake up for a little bit to go get some water and said _**Ash: did she just talk to Pikachu or did I just dream it?**_ As he looks at me and said _**Ash:I guess it was just a dream oh well.**_ As he goes back to sleep


	4. Chapter 4:Flowers and Costumes

Pokémon and the Star Princess

Chapter 4: Roses are red Piplup is blue

As morning come we all wake up and I get dressed in a skirt that is light blue with bubbles on it and a top that has flowers on it and I have a pink bow in my hair as the others get ready I walk out and see Paul and I said **Star: Paul what are you doing here? **And he looks at me and said _**Paul: why do you care why I am here and you look so silly in that what did you get dressed in the dark**_. I ball my hands and said **Star: NO I DIDN'T GET DRESSED IN THE DARK WHERE DO YOU COME OFF SAYING THAT!** The other run out and see me yelling at Paul and ash grabs my hand and said _**Ash: come on star he is not worth fighting with**_. As I calm down and walk away from him as he walks out we walk out of the center and I said still mad and said **Star: he is a jerk man he is on a high horse and I can't wait till it kicks him off**. Ash laughs and said _**Ash: that is so funny star.**_ I blush a little and then said **Star: yea it is funny**. Then my Pikachu said _**Star's Pikachu: yea he will get kicked off and fall on his face and it will be funny.**_

As we walk down the path piplup look up and said _**Piplup: hi I am what is your name?**_ I look and said **Star: I am star nice to meet you piplup you are a cute Pokémon**. Dawn smiles and said _**Dawn: yea piplup is a good boy he is one of my best Pokémon**_. I smile and said **Star: just like my Pikachu she is my best Pokémon as well**. My Pikachu look up at me and said **Star's Pikachu: yea and I was her first as well**. I smile and ash turns around and said _**Ash: hey start where you talking to my Pikachu last night?**_ I look and said **Star: yea I did I couldn't sleep so Pikachu came out and we talked for a little bit**. And ash's Pikachu said _**Ash's Pikachu: yea we did and she has a gift but I am not going to tell anyone**_. I smile and Brock said _**Brock: well we are here rose town**_. I look up and there are fresh cut flowers everywhere I take in the smell and said **Star: wow its smells great**. And my Pikachu _**said Star's Pikachu: it smells great so sweet and pretty.**_ As we walk around I look at all the flowers and I find one that is called sakura bubble and I get it and said **Star: wow this is so sweet**. As ash gets the smell and said _**Ash: it smells like smells like bubble gum.**_ And ash's Pikachu looks at the flower and smells it and said _**Ash's Pikachu: wow it's so sweet.**_ And then dawn said _**Dawn: I have to get some of them and put them with my dress so the sent can be really pretty.**_ I smile and look at my outfit and ash looks and said _**Ash: what Paul said really made you upset huh? **_

And I nod my head and said **Star: yea it's one thing to tell me I got dress in the dark but to say I look silly.** As I wipe away some tears and then ash said _**Ash: well then we just have to get you a new outfit don't we.**_ As I look up and I see ash smiling and I said **Star: yea that sounds good.** And then dawn said _**Dawn: I coming to I am going to look for fabrics to make a new dress hey star why don't you find some fabric and make your costume for your contest and that way you can make your costume. **_

I nod as we walk into the store and I look all the fabric and I see a white one with bright orange flames and then one with sakura blossoms and then I said **Star: wow this look so cool**. As I hold it up and then my Pikachu said _**Star's Pikachu: yea that will be so cute on you star.**_ I smile and then dawn finds some that is light blue and has rainbow bubbles on it and also some with raindrops then she said _**Dawn: I found one I like as well. **_

I smile and go and get the fabrics and I look around and find one with all rapidash on them and then I look around a little more and find some with Pikachu's on it and then ash comes over and said _**Ash: I see you are felling better? **_And I giggle and said **Star: yea I am felling better. **As we pay for our things and I look and said **Star: what is that over there?** I walk over and see a rapidash charm and I take it and put it on and it sparkles and dawn and said _**Dawn: are there anymore over there? **_And I nod and she comes over and finds a piplup one and gets it and ash said _**Ash: wow I see a Pikachu one as well.**_

He gets it and adds it as we pay I look and said **Star: now what to make with all this I got?** As we go back to the center and we put everything out and nurse joy comes up and said _**Joy: wow what did you do clean out the store?**_ As we all laugh and I said **Star: no but we did get a lot**. As dawn get her costume down and I look at mine and I yell and said **Star: ahhhhhh I can't find any that matches**. As ash comes over and said _**Ash: calm down you will think of something. **_

I nod and look again and I take the fire one and mix it with the white and then I take the rapidash one and I put the fire around it and then I said **Star: yea that looks good**. I take the other fabric that I got and then I mix the fire one into a shirt and then dawn look over and said _**Dawn: wow that looks great**_. As I look at what she has done she has the she took the bubbles and the raindrops one and I said **Star: wow that looks great dawn.** And ash's Pikachu came over and said _**Ash's Pikachu: yea they both look great.**_ I smile as nurse joy starts to sew them up and when she gets done she said _**Joy: why don't you try them on.**_

I nod and go change and I come out and my costume is a skirt and a top with the rapidash on it and the skirt that I have on it is the flames mixed the white and ash said _**Ash: wow star you look great.**_ And then dawn comes out and it's a dress with the bubbles on top and the raindrops on the bottom.

And then I put on the rapidash charm and spin around and said **Star: wow this looks so good and it feels good.** As I take a look and said Star: iam ready for the contest tomorrow. And dawn said _**Dawn: well we have to get seals for our poke-balls.**_ And I look and said **Star: seals what are they?** And dawn said _**Dawn: the go on your poke-ball to make your Pokémon stand out in the contest**_. And I said **Star: wow sounds cool.** As we good looking for some dawn finds some bubbles and I find some flame ones and a rainbow one that sparkles and I said **Star: wow they have a lot**.

And dawn nods and said _**Dawn: I think we are ready for the contest tomorrow.**_ I nod and said **Star: yea I think we are as we** walk back to the Pokémon center


	5. Chapter 5: First Contest

Pokémon and the Star Princess

Chapter 5: Let's do it

As the day for the contest come up dawn and we get ready and go to the contest hall and I look at dawn and said **Star: I hope we can win this. **And dawn said _**Dawn: no need to worry we will do fine. **_As a few people go to the stage I am looking from the back and I said **Star: wow dawn is good she is not scared at all**. As ash comes up and said _**Ash: well she has been in them so she got over it don't worry you will be great. **_

I give a small smile and said **Star: yes I just hope so I just hope so**. As dawn gets done she comes back and said _**Dawn: we did great out there.**_ Then Vivian comes out and said _**Vivian: ladies and gentlemen we have a new Pokémon contest today her name is star so let's give her a big hand**_.

As I look I hold ponyta poke-ball close and then Vivian said _**Vivian: come on out star.**_ As I run out and toss ponytas poke-ball in the air the rainbow comes out and ponyta runs on it and the sparkles go around me and her and then I said **Star: now ponyta use fire blast**. She lets the fire go around her and she said _**Ponyta: wow this fells good. **_

And I said **Star: you're looking great.** And then I said _**Star: ok use bounce and then fire blast.**_ As ponyta comes down and does fire blast and then it goes away and Vivian said _**Vivian: wow when you're hot your hot that was great.**_ As I call ponyta back and walk back stage and ash comes up and hugs me and said _**Ash: wow you did so good.**_

And then my Pikachu comes up and said _**Star's Pikachu: you did great wow.**_ As we look at the board and I said **Star: what is it doing?** And dawn said _**Dawn: it's going to show who go into the next round of the contest.**_ I look and I see dawns picture and I look for mine but it's not up there and dawn looks at me and said _**Dawn: I am sorry star maybe next time you will get into the next round**_. I nod and said **Star: yea your right I will.**

As the next round goes on I said Star: I am going out to get some air. As ash looks at me and said _**Ash: poor star her heart is broken**_. As I sit on a bench and I cry and said **Star: why-just-way-I-did-everything-right-what-did-I-do-wrong?** As I wipe the tears away I see a shadow come up to me I look up and said **Star: hi-ash.**

He sits down and said _**Ash: hey it's ok sometimes I don't win all my battles like I want but that makes me stronger in side**_ _**I know I can try again.**_ I show a small smile and said **Star: thanks ash you made me feel better.** As he hugs me I turn bright red and then he said _**Ash: let's go back and cheer on dawn ok? **_

And I nod and smile and said **Star: yes let's go.** As he takes my hand and we walk back in and Brock said _**Brock: felling better?**_ And I nod and said **Star: how is dawn doing?** And Brock said _**Brock: there are only a few more minutes left so we will see who wins. **_

As the clock runs out Vivian said _**Vivian: the winner of the rose town Pokémon contest is dawn let's give her a big hand**_. As they clap for dawn she comes back and said _**Dawn: star are you ok?**_ And I nod and said **Star: yes I am fine now next one I will make sure I win**. And then I said **Star: hey why don't we go get ice cream for dawns win.**

And ash said **Ash: sure lets go**. As dawn and me change back to normal outfits we go get ice cream and sit down and I said **Star: it was fun I really loved the contest its ok if I didn't win it was my first one after all.** And my Pikachu said _**Star's Pikachu: yes it was your first one**_. As she eats some of my ice cream. And then ash's Pikachu said _**Ash's Pikachu: but you looked good out there.**_ I smile and said **Star: yea I did my best that I could in a short time. **

And dawn said **Dawn: yea but you did well. **And then I said **Star: I wonder if the next town has a Pokémon contest?** And Brock looks at the map and said _**Brock: doesn't look like one**_. And then I said **Star: that mean I can work on my moves for the next one when ever that is.** And dawn said _**Dawn: yea there you go.**_ I smile as night starts to fall we all get ready for bed and I go out to the deck and fell the cool wind on my face and ash comes out and said _**Ash: star your ok? **_

And I nod and said **Star: yea still thinking about today that is all**. As he stands by me and said _**Ash: you're still a little upset**_. I nod as one tear falls and I said **Star: I just wanted to win so bad**. And ash puts his hand on my head and rubs my hair and said _**Ash: I know how it feels. **_As I lean into him and tears run down my face and he rubs my back to calm me down and said _**Ash: you have to know that your Pokémon are just as special as you are. **_I cry and said **Star: I-know-I-know-its-just-hard. **

As I calm down ash said _**Ash: we better get to bed we have a long day tomorrow ok so let get some sleep**_. I nod and get into bed and think about what ash said and I smile and said **Star: yes next time I will make sure I get to the next round.** As I fall asleep

As morning comes I wake up and rub my eyes and said **Star: well today we go to the next town.** As I get dressed I put on some shorts and a cute top with sakura blossoms all over it and then I go to nurse joy and said **Star: can I store one Pokémon in my box**? And she said Joy: sure you can. I turn in dig let and said **Star: thanks so much. **

As the others wake up and ash said _**Ash: morning star.**_ As he lets out a yawn and I said **Star: morning ash**. As we head out for the next town and I said **Star: I wonder if we will any new Pokémon on the way to the town. **

And ash said _**Ash: you never know what Pokémon we will see.**_ As we stop for lunch I look around and see many different Pokémon and I said **Star: wow so many Pokémon. **And ash said _**Ash: yes there are a lot of Pokémon.**_ As we clean up and get back on the path I start to sing a song and ash said _**Ash: what are you singing?**_ And I said **Star: oh it's called make a wish its one of my favorite songs**. As we walk on the path to the town.


	6. Chapter 6: Sweet Sugar

Pokemon and the Star Princess

Chapter 6: Be Berry Happy

As we walk into town I smell something sweet and said **Star: yum something smells really good. **As ash sniffs the air and said _**Ash: yea I smells like poffins I bet people are making them for the next contest that they are going to be in.**_ and I said **Star: what I is a poffin?**

Then dawn said _**Dawn: it's a treat that you give your Pokémon to bring out its shine in its coat or how it does in contest you make them from berries. **_And I said **Star: wow that might help me and my ponyta in the contest let's go make some. **

As we go into a cooking class and my Pikachu look and said _**Star's Pikachu: you're going to make some for me right?**_ And I giggle and said **Star: yea I will.** And ash looks over and said Ash_**: and mine to right?**_ I laugh and said **Star: yes ash I will. **

I start to make them I bump my hand on the stove and I grab my hand and said **Star: ouch that hurt really badly. **Ash comes over and said _**Ash: star are you ok!?**_ I shake my head and said **Star: no I burned my hand really bad. **

As he looks at it and Brock comes over and said _**Brock: let's treat that no**_w. As he puts some cream on it and I wince and said **Star: it stings.** And Brock said _**Brock: its cleaning it.**_ As he puts a wrap on it and said _**Brock: there how does that fell? **_

And I said **Star: much better thanks Brock.** As I go back to making them and my Pikachu said _**Star's Pikachu: are you ok?**_ And I nod and said **Star: yea I am fine now**. As I get done I let them cool and they cool I try one and said **Star: wow it tastes good.**

As I give one to Pikachu and she said _**Star's Pikachu: wow this is so good**_. Then ash's Pikachu comes over and I give one to him and he said _**Ash's Pikachu: you're right so good.**_ Then ash eats one and said _**Ash: it is really good it's sweet but not to sweet. **_

As I go and wash my cooking pot I said **Star: I think I will make some more but this time I will make them for ponyta. **As I put the stove on and I rub my hand and I put in a pecha berry and a leppa berry and I put in a mago so it's no to hot for ponyta to eat so I mix it up and my hand stings and I wince and Brock said _**Brock: your hand will hurt for a while that is some burn. **_

And I nod as I let it cook for a while I cut up one more berry and I said **Star: what to put in now?** As I look at all of them and I get a pecha berry and put it in and then I taste it and said **Star: wow that is good.** As I let Pikachu taste and she said _**Star's Pikachu: yea it's tangy but not to hot. **_

Then ash's Pikachu comes over and said _**Ash's Pikachu: yea it is good and to hot**_. As they cool off I call out ponyta and she said _**Ponyta: I am so sorry for letting you down it won't happen again. **_

As I pet her and said **Star: its ok it was my first time as well so we where both scared of what would happen**. As she nuzzles me and I said **Star: I have something for you. **

As I get a poffin for her and said **Star: here you go.** Ponyta eats it and said _**Ponyta: wow it's really good did you make it yourself? **_

I nod and said **Star: yep I made some for Pikachu and you**. As she eats some more and I said **Star: ponyta you will get sick if you eat to many. **

As we all clean up my belly growls and I said **Star: looks like making all the poffins made me hungry for lunch.** Ash said _**Ash: same with me to. **_As we go eat lunch Brock said _**Brock: how is your hand?**_ Then I said **Star: its fine it stings still but it's doesn't hurt like before. **

Then he said Brock_**: we will clean it later ok**_. I nod as we get our lunch and I eat and said **Star: it was fun making poffins today besides getting burned**. And ash said _**Ash: yea it was I made some really good ones for my Pokémon.**_ Then I said **Star: same with me to. **

As we get done and I said **Star: where to now?** And Brock looks at the map and said _**Brock: well the next town is here but I think it's going to get dark soon so we better spend the night at Pokémon center tonight and then leave. **_

I nod and as we walking into the center nurse joy looks at my hand and said _**Joy: oh star how did you get burned**_? And I said **Star: on the stove when I was cooking and bumped the stove.** As she looks at it and said _**Joy: well you just keep it clean and covered ok.**_ I nod and I said Star: sure I will do that.

as we get ready for bed me and ash go to brush our teeth and then we get ready for bed ash and Brock fall asleep dawn and me are up and I said in a low voice and said **Star: dawn are you asleep?** And she said Dawn: no are you? And I said **Star: no are you thinking what I am thinking? ** She said _**Dawn: yep I am.**_ As she takes her pillow and tosses it a Brock he grabs it and kisses it and then I take mine and toss it at ash and he walks up a little and said _**Ash: huh-what? **_

I toss a pillow at him and he said _**Ash: star what is the big idea? **_Then I said **Star: PILLOW FIGHT!!!!!** As he takes his pillow and tosses at dawn and she said **Dawn: oh it's on now. **As she tosses it back as at ash and then ash said _**Ash: oh this is war. **_

As ash hits me with the pillow and I hit him back Brock wakes up and said _**Brock: what is going on?**_ And then dawn ash and me all ganged up on Brock and hit him and he said _**Brock: oh you want to play hard ball.**_

As he takes his pillow and tosses it and feathers fly everywhere all over the bed and floor and then nurse joy wakes up and walking in and said _**Joy: WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO TO THE PILLOWS!?**_ We look at her and then she said _**Joy: I guess you guys had a little to much sugar tonight. **_

As ash yawns and then dawn and Brock and then me and nurse joy said _**Joy: ok now it's time to get some sleep ok.**_ We all nod and clean up the feathers and lie down in our beds and say good night as I look at my hand and said **Star: I just hope it gets better. **

As I fall asleep then ash looks over at me and said _**Ash: wow she is so great and funny and cute as well.**_ As he falls asleep I smile in my sleep and sleep talk and said **Star: thanks ash. **

Later on in the night my hand hurts and I wake up and said **Star: why does my hand hurt?** As I take off the band-aid and look at my cut and I go and clean it and I walk down the and it spins I shake it off and then I see the center break apart and I wake up in cold sweat and I pant and said **Star: it was only a dream thank goodness it was only a dream. As I fall back asleep. **

As the morning comes and I wake up and said **Star: I hope I don't have that dream again**. And ash wakes up and said _**Ash: what dream? **_I turn around and said **Star: oh of me standing in my under where in a contest. **As he laughs and said _**Ash: yea I had that dream as well right before a gym battle. **_

I laugh and think back and said **Star* was that dream my home town and what is going to happen to it?*** as she shakes her head and said **Star: so Brock where is the next town?** And he said _**Brock: well it's over a mountain so we have to cross that and then we will get to the new town.**_ And I said **Star: a mountain?** And ash said _**Ash: yea there are a lot of cool Pokémon up there.**_ And I nod and said **Star: yea I can't wait.** As we walk to the mountain path


	7. Chapter 7: Rocking Out

Pokemon and the Star Princess

Chapter 7: Rock and Roll

As we start to walk up the trail I look around and said **Star: wow you are right there are a lot of Pokémon that live up here and they all look so cute.** And then ash said _**Ash: they maybe cute but if you cross their path when they don't want you to they can get pretty mad but if you leave them alone they will be ok**_. as we start to walk we come to a forked part and then I said **Star: ok what is the right path to go to the town?**

Then brock said _**Brock: I don't know it's not on the map so I guess we should that path over to the left I think it look safe let's go.**_ As dawn looks at the sky and said _**Dawn: I don't like the look of the clouds that are over the mountain right now**_. As I look up and said **Star: yea they look like storm clouds to me. T**hen ash said _**Ash: it will be ok star we will be fine don't worry about them.**_

Then my Pikachu said **Star's Pikachu: I don't like the look of this at all.** And then ash's Pikachu said _**Ash's Pikachu: yea I know what you mean looks like a storm is coming. **_As we walk up the path it starts to get windy and I said **Star: the weather is staring to get bad let find some where to stay for the night it's getting really bad**. As ash turns around and yelled and said _**Ash: yea we better find a place to stay but there is no place at all. **_As it starts to rain comes down hard we all get soaked as we run into a cave and I look outside and said **Star: wow that storm came out of nowhere. **Then ash said _**Ash: we should light a fire to keep us warm but we have no wood to burn?**_

Then I said **Star: well I have some paper that I got when I burned my hand on the stove. **I take it out and call out ponyta and said **Star: ok ponyta use fire blast on the paper to make us a fire.** She lights the paper and it becomes a fire and I said Star: that should dry us off for a while. As Pikachu gets off and shakes and some gets on me and I said **Star: Pikachu watch where your shaking you could put the fire out. **As Pikachu dries off and I said **Star: what do we have for food I mean we can't go the night hungry? **And then ash said _**Ash: we have the poffins we made we can eat them for tonight and get food in the morning.**_

As I nod my head and get them out and give them to everyone and said **Star: I guess they will do for now till we get some real food**. And Brock said _**Brock: yes but as long as we are here for the night we should get some sleep so we are not so tried in the morning lets all try to get some sleep**_. As he gets his sleeping bag and gets in it and ash gets in his with Pikachu.

Dawn gets in her and I get in my sleeping bag my Pikachu comes in the sleeping bag as we all say good night I stay away for a little bit and hold my locket and said **Star: don't worry mom and dad I will find a way to get our home back I know it. **

As I fall asleep the storm goes on as the fire burns and warms the cave as we all sleep into the night we here a big boom and we all wake up and look outside and see thunder and lighting and I said **Star: I think the storm just got worse**. As we look at it and I ash said _**Ash: let's just hope it stops by the morning let's go back to sleep. **_We all nod and I said **Star: let's just hope so. **

As morning comes we all wake up and look out and I said **Star: it's still raining it will we dangerest to go on the mountain now it will be muddy and you don't know what kind of shape the trail is in we have to wait it out again.** As we all sigh and ash said _**Ash: well I guess one of us can out and get fire wood for tonight and try to find some real food ok I will go first then star and then brock and then dawn ok.**_ as ash goes out and look for some fire wood and finds some and some berries and comes back and said _**Ash: wow it's a mess out there brock you go there are some berries at the first turn be careful ok it's so muddy out there.**_ As he takes off his shoes.

As brock comes back with more wood and berries and said _**Brock: it is a mess out there**_. as he takes his shoes off dawn goes out and comes back and said _**Dawn: yea this rain is not stopping.**_

As I go out and find some more wood and I find a small pond with fish and I come back and said **Star: hey I found a pond with fish we can go fishing for some food. **And brock said _**Brock: that is great we can get more food.**_ As we all go fishing and get fish and come back and cook it and we eat and I said **Star: wow that was good fish good cooking brock. **And he said _**Brock: thanks it was really good.**_

As I look out and said Star**: I see blue sky that means tomorrow we can walk to the town**. And ash said _**Ash: all right that is great we can rock out.**_ As I giggle and dawn said _**Dawn: ash that was lame.**_ As night falls ash said _**Ash: star I just want to say you where brave going out there today. **_And brock said _**Brock: yea you where.**_ I blush and said **Star: thanks I tried my best. **As we all get into are sleeping bag ash looks over at me and said _**Ash: she was brave to go out there.**_ As he falls asleep


	8. Chapter 8:SunShine

Pokémon and the Star Princess

Chapter 8: A Sunny Day Rainbow

As we wake up and get our things I look outside and said **Star: wow its looks like it has stopped raining for now we can make it to the next town if we walk the path it doesn't look to muddy now if we be careful where we step and we will be good. **As my pikachu said _**Star's Pikachu: yea it looks ok wow look a rainbow and its so pretty.**_

As dawn wakes up and look at the rainbow and said _**Dawn: wow that is really pretty wow it's so bright and colorful it's the best one I have ever looked at.**_ As Brock wakes up and looks at it and said _**Brock: what are you looking at? **_As he looks out of the cave and said _**Brock: wow what a beauty of a rainbow**_. As I look at it and said **Star: wow you would never see a rainbow like this back at home.**

As dawn look at me and said _**Dawn: back home what do you mean you never saw a rainbow at your home town before? **_And then I look at her and said **Star: yea I have but one never this bright I mean look at all the colorful I mean its so bright. **

As I think to my self _**Star:*wow that was a close one there***_ ash is the last one to wake up and he wakes up and said _**Ash: what-is-every-one-looking-at? **_As he comes up and said Ash: what are you guys looking at? And I turn around and giggle and said **Star: your-hair-looks-a-mess-ash. **

As he looks in a puddle and turns to me and said in a mean voice _**Ash: well your hair is the same way so don't go telling me about mine when your is a mess.**_

Then Brock turns around and said _**Brock: easy ash just calm down there is no point in getting mad about what she said she just thought is was funny that is all so calm down and come and see the rainbow that is out here its really pretty. **_

As ash walks up I turn my head and he said _**Ash: look star I am sorr. **_as I look at the rainbow he looks at the rainbow and said _**Ash: you know if you see a rainbow you can make a wish and they said if your wish comes true it will be good luck for the rest of the day. **_I look at him and said **Star: are you sure or are you pulling a trick ash? **And he said with a smile and said _**Ash: no its no trick its really true so are you going to make a wish?**_

I turn around and said **Star: yea I think I will make a make and I will see if it will come true**. As I make my wish and I said **Star: I wish ash would not be mad at me. **As I make my wish ash comes up and hugs me and said _**Ash: see I told you it works. **_I blush and said **Star: yep I guess you did ash**. As ash's pikachu looks at us and said _**Ash's Pikachu: they are cute together. **_As mine comes up and said _**Star's Pikachu: yea your right.**_ As we get our things we walk out of the cave.

As we walk down the path I said **Star: its odd ash got mad at me and I made my wish and ash is not mad at me anymore that is odd?** And dawn said _**Dawn: yea it is I wonder if It was really your wish that came true? **_Then Brock said to _**Brock: hey ash where you really mad at star? **_And ash laughs and said _**Ash: no I was never mad I just wanted to cheer her up that is all.**_ Brock laughs and said _**Brock: oh I see that was really smart of you ash. **_

As we get to the clearing of the woods and I look over and said **Star: look there is the next town down there were not far from it. **And dawn said _**Dawn: good because I need a warm shower to wash off the mud. **_And I giggle and said **Star: yea same with me to I fell like I fell asleep in mud and its it stuck to m**e. And then ash said _**Ash: you know star the rainbow is still there you can make a wish to do good In the next contest that you will be in**_?

I smile and said **Star: yea sounds good ash I will do that. **I close my eyes and said **Star: I wish I could do good in all my contest that I go in and maybe get some ribbons as well**.

As we start to walk there is a feather on the ground and I pick it up and said **Star: wow what a pretty feather I wonder what it is? **

As ash looks at it and said _**Ash: don't know why don't you keep it and find out at the Pokemon center **_. I put it in my bag and my pikachu said _**Star's pikachu: I think that is a rainbow feather from a ho-oh.**_ And I said **Star: so that means a ho-oh was here right? **

And my pikachu nods and said _**Star's Pikachu: yea I wonder if it heard your wish and put that there for you? **_And I the I said **Star: you know pikachu you might be right. as we walk to the town**

_**Narrator: wow a Pokemon story this is going to be fun**_

**Star: who are you?**

_**Narrator: I am the narrator of all the Pokemon shows can I please be in your story**_

**Star: are you going to let me run it the way I want**

_**Narrator: yes I will help you out**_

**Star: sure**


	9. Chapter 9:Starly Light

Pokemon and the Star Princess

Chapter 9: Twinkle Twinkle Little Starly

_**Narrator: As our heroes go to the next town they see a stand that said Pikachu Grooming Stand on the way to the town what will our heroes do walk to it or past it?**_

As we come up to the stand and I said **Star: wow look a grooming stand my pikachu sure need a good brush out I mean her coat is really a mess**. And then ash said _**Ash: yea mine to I mean it's not a bath but it will get there coat a little bit cleaner don't you think? **_And I nod and said **Star: yea lets go**.

As me and ash run up to it meowth said _**Meowth: well we are in luck we have two pikachu for the price of one this will be easy**_. As Jessie look up and said _**Jessie: yes taking the twerps pikachu is going to be easy and the other one as well**_.

As James looks up and said _**James: yes this is going to be are easiest plan ever**_. Then meowth said _**Meowth: quite here they come. **_As we walk up and I said **Star: hi there can we get our pikachu groomed please?** And Jessie said in a fake voice and said _**Jessie: oh yes we will make your pikachu look so pretty.**_

As I hand my pikachu to Jessie and then my pikachu said _**Star's Pikachu: I don't trust her.**_ And then ash hands his and his pikachu said _**Ash's Pikachu: yea I know what you mean. **_then I said **Star: will it take long we have to get to the next town before night fall.** and then James said _**James: no I won't take long at all.**_ As they take our pikachu and I look at the backdrop and said **Star: that paint look fake don't you think ash? **And he said _**Ash: yea I know what you mean**_.

As Jessie and James run to there hot air balloon and I see the balloon and I said **Star: wait they are not Pokemon groomers. **and then ash said _**Ash: its team rocket give us back our pikachu's**_. as Jessie laughs and said _**Jessie: not on your life twerps we are going to give them to our boss. **_As they fly off Jessie said _**Jessie: we almost for got our motto. **_Then James said _**James: yes lets do it.**_

_**Jessie: On the wind... **_

_**James: Past the stars... Jessie: Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace! **_

_**James: Dashing hope putting fear in its place! **_

_**Jessie: A rose by any other name's just as sweet! **_

_**James: When everything's worse our work is complete! **_

_**Jessie: Jessie! **_

_**James: And James! **_

_**Meowth: Meowth's the name! **_

_**Jessie: Putting the do-gooders in their place! **_

_**James: We're Team Rocket! **_

_**All: In your face! **_

As I look at them flying away and I said **Star: pikachu I will get you back. **I take out my poke-ball and said **Star: ok come out starly**. As starly comes out and she said _**Starly: ok lets go save them.**_ As starly flies to the balloon and Jessie said _**Jessie: that is so cute a little baby bird trying to come and save the pikachu. **_As starly flies and then I said **Star: now starly use quick attack now.** As starly hit's the balloon it cuts it and Jessie laughs and said _**Jessie: ha that little bird can't hit pop our balloon. **_

As starly flies around the balloon and then I yell and said **Star: now starly cut the rope net and bring the net to us by using wing attack**. As she cuts the net and puts the net in her beak and it puts it back at our feet and I said **Star: thanks starly you where the best. **Then me and ash said _**Star & Ash: now pikachu use thunder bolt. **_As the thunder bolt hit's the balloon I said **Star: you will never get my pikachu**. Then Jessie said _**Jessie: one day we will you just wait and see. **_

As the balloon start to lose air I said **Star: starly go up and use wing attack and make them go away. **As she flies up to the balloon and cut it more then team rocket said _**Team Rocket: we're blasting off again. **_As they fly over the mountains and I said **Star: wow starly and pikachu you where so good. **As I pet starly and dawn said _**Dawn: wow your starly was so brave. **_

And I said **Star: yep she was and the pikachu to. **Then mine said _**Star's Pikachu: yep we where good. **_And ash's pikachu said _**Ash's Pikachu: yep we did a good job**_.

Then ash chimes in and said _**Ash: can we go to the Pokemon center now I am hungry! **_As me and dawn giggle and I said **Star: oh ash is food all you think about? **As he turns a little red and I said **Star: come on I will race you**. And dawn said _**Dawn: your on. **_

As we run to the Pokemon center


	10. Chapter 10: In Hot Water

**Pokemon and the Star Princess **

Chapter 10: Hot Hot Water

_**Narrator: As our heroes come to the Pokemon center they see a hot spring perfect for taking a nice hot bath and just relaxing for a while.**_

As we walk into the Pokemon center I said **Star: I can't wait to take a bath I fell so dirty like dirt has just been on me for ever. **Then dawn said _**Dawn: I know what you mean. **_as we turn our Pokemon in to get healed up and then nurse joy said _**Joy: we have a hot spring if you want to go take a warm bath in there we have one for the girls and one for the boys so I will heal up your Pokemon and you guys can go have a nice bath. **_

As me and dawn go change into our bathing suits mine is a two piece with bubbles all over and dawns suit is a one piece waves all over it as I get my towel and said **Star: I can't wait to get in the hot springs its going to fell so nice. **

As ash and brock get changed his bathing suit its red with blue lines all over it and brocks has a orange bathing and has rock Pokemon on it and then ash said _**Ash: this is going to be fun I never been in a hot spring before**_. Then brock said _**Brock: yea it is going to fun.**_ As they walk out of the changing room and they meet up with us and I said **Star: ready for our bath?**

And ash said _**Ash: yep I am ready. **_As ash's pikachu said _**Ash's Pikachu: this is going to be a good bath. **_And then mine said _**Star's Pikachu: yea I know what you mean**_. as we walk out and go into the hot springs and I said **Star: wow this fells so warm and so nice. **Then dawn gets in and said _**Dawn: yep it's really nice wow I can stay like this for a while. **_And then my pikachu said _**Star's pikachu: this is getting my fur nice and clean. **_As ash and brock get in and ash said _**Ash: ah this fells really good its so nice to just take a break for a while. **_And brock said _**Brock: yea I know what you mean it is really nice to just take a break**_. Then ash's pikachu swims under the water and comes over and splashes mine and I said **Star: oh hi pikachu. **As he said _**Ash's Pikachu: hi star this is nice huh? **_And I nod and I splash dawn and she said _**Dawn: oh its on now. **_She splashes me back and then ash said _**Ash: what is going on here? **_

As a wave of water hits him and he said _**Ash: ok this means war. **_As he sends a wave of water to me I dive under and come up to him and I dunk him under the water he comes up and said _**Ash: oh its pay back time. **_As he takes his hands and tosses water at me I block it and then brock comes and pushes dawn under and she said _**Dawn: you going to pay for that**_.

As water flies everywhere then we all sit on the side of the hot springs and I said **Star: wow that was a fun bath. **Then ash said _**Ash: yes that was a good bath it was a really good bath I fell much better.**_

As we go take a showers and change into to our pajamas and sit around the beds and we have the window open and I said **Star: there is a nice breeze tonight it's warm. **And ash said _**Ash: yea I know what you mean.**_ as it gets later on in the night we get ready for bed and I said **Star: hey should we close the window tonight or leave it open?**

As ash come out with tooth paste all over his mouth and said _**Ash: leaveitopen.**_ As I look at him and said **Star: say that again?** As he gets the toothpaste out of his mouth and said _**Ash: leave it open for tonight. **_

As he gets into bed and I said **Star: my starly was really good fighting team rocket today. **And ash said _**Ash: yea she was you are bring up your Pokemon really good**_. I blush and said **Star: we better get to bed if we want to go to the next town**. As ash yawns and said _**Ash: yea we better get to bed**_. As I fall asleep dawn falls asleep as brock falls asleep ash stays up and thinks and said _**Ash*I wonder if star will get all her ribbons?* **_as his eyes close and he falls asleep. As the wind picks up it cools off and ash shivers under the covers and goes and closes the window and said _**Ash: I am cold**_. As he grabs the extra blanket and puts it on his bed and said _**Ash: that is better.**_ As he falls back asleep

As morning comes I wake up as my hair has a wave in it because it was a little wet and I go to ash's bed and said **Star: get up sleepy head its morning. **As he looks at me and said _**Ash: can I sleep in I don't fell so good. **_As I fell his forehead and I said **Star: you fell find to me but I will go get nurse joy. **

As I go get her she comes in and said _**Joy: looks like he as a low fever he has to stay here until it breaks**_. And ash said _**Ash: how did I get sick? **_And I said in a sad voice **Star: I guess the window last night and it was all my fault again I can't do anything right. **

As I walk out of the room and nurse joy said _**Joy: wow she is really upset**_. As ash gets down from bed and nurse joy said _**Joy: don't over do it.**_ He nods as I sit outside by the pond looking at the water a tear drops in the water and I said **Star: why does everything go wrong when I am around.** As ash hears me and said _**Ash: nothing is wrong with you**_.

I turn around and said **Star: ash you should be in bed getting better. **And he laughs and said _**Ash: I will don't worry I just came to if you where ok. **_And I nod and said **Star: yes I am ok. **As I get up I trip over a rock and cut my knee and I said **Star: ouch stupid rock. **And ash said _**Ash: it can't here you its not alive. **_

As I giggle and said **Star: yea I know. **As we walk in and nurse joy said _**Joy: you cut you knee let me patch that up for you.**_ As she cleans it and said _**Joy: there all better. **_

And dawn said _**Dawn: hey star I am going to work on my contest moves want to come and work on yours and use your starly? **_And nod and said **Star: yea let me get changed**. as I ash takes my hand and said _**Ash: hold on star. **_As he takes me and pulls me close and kisses me I turn bright red and I kiss him back and said **Star: thanks ash**. As I go to get dressed


	11. Chapter 11: Play Time

Pokemon and the Star Princess

Chapter 11: Lets Play Fetch

_**Narrator: as ash takes it easy with his fever that gives dawn and star time to practice there contest moves for the up coming contests.**_

As I get changed I put on some shorts and a cute top and go out to the training grounds and I call out starly and I said **Star: ok come out starly. **As starly comes out and said _**Starly: wow is fells good out here to day. **_As ash sits on the grass and said _**Ash: so what are you going to work on star? **_

And I said **Star: I don't know I just have to see what moves my starly has.** As dawn calls out her Buneary and I take out my poke-dex and it said _**Poke-dex: Buneary the bunny Pokemon it has fur on its ears to keep the cold away and I can pack a hard punch.**_ As I said **Star: wow your so cute. **As Buneary looks at ash's pikachu and said _**Buneary: hi pikachu you so cute. **_

As she looks at mine and goes up to it and said _**Buneary: you think about falling in love with you will be in trouble with me**_. And mine said _**Star's Pikachu: ok I got it she is one scarey Pokemon. **_As ash's pikachu looks at me and said to mine _**Ash's Pikachu: yea I know she can be like that some times. **_

As dawn calls it back and said _**Dawn: ok Buneary use ice beam and then use bounce and slide down the ice**_. As Buneary makes the ice and slides down it and dawn said _**Dawn: that was great. **_

I look and said **Star: what am I going to do?** As I take a branch and I toss it up and I starly look at it and flies to it and puts it in it's beak and brings it back and I said **Star: starly did you just play fetch?** And starly nods and said _**Starly: yep it was fun can you toss it again? **_As I toss it and she brings it back and I giggle and said **Star: you like to play fetch. **

As I get a idea and I take a ring and toss a ring and starly flies and gets it and brings it back and I said **Star: wow this is so cool. **As I toss it up some more the sunlight warms up where ash is sitting as he falls asleep.

I smile and said **Star: ok how about two now**. As I toss two up starly flies and gets up and I said **Star: that was a little bit to much.** but as I look and said **Star: wow you got it in your claws. **As starly comes back down and I said **Star: wow that is a great trick I should use it. **

As I toss the rings up starly flies through them and they go on her wings and I giggle and said **Star: look like you earned your rings**. As dawn laughs and said _**Dawn: that was funny. **_

As the day goes on I test my moves and I said **Star: I think next contest I will use starly and I know I will win this time. **As brock comes out and said _**Brock: guys it's time for lunch come and get it**_. As ash wakes up and said _**Ash: that was a great nap I fell much better**_. As he looks and said _**Ash: is it lunch time? **_

And I giggle and said **Star: no ash it's the end of the world yes its lunch time. **As we walk in nurse joy said _**Joy: well ash you look better did you take a nap? **_

And ash said _**Ash: yea when I was watching dawn and star when I fell asleep**_. As I look at my ribbon case and I said **Star: I will make sure I get a ribbon next time. **Then nurse joy said _**Joy: there is a contest coming up in water lily town its just a few days away from here but I bet you can go enter**_.

And I said **Star: yea but I have to make my costume first.** As I start to draw it out and it's a dark blue dress with bright yellow stars my hair is put up in a ponytail with a pink star clip as I come out in my new costume and I said **Star: so what do you think? **As ash look at it and said _**Ash: wow that looks great on you star. **_

As nurse joy comes up and said _**Joy: here star take this it was mine when I was little but you can have it.**_ As I look at it has a rainbow start with a heart in the middle as she puts it on me and I said **Star: wow this is great nurse joy. **

And she said _**Joy: I am happy you like it. **_As we get our things and I said **Star: were off to the next town. **But as the rainbow wing falls out of my bag nurse joy said _**Joy: star wait you dropped some thing**_. As I turn around and said **Star: oh my wing. **As nurse joy look at it and said _**Joy: that is a rainbow wing from a ho-oh. **_And I said **Star: really!? **

She nods and said _**Joy: yes you are very lucky. **_As she runs and gets a case and said _**Joy: keep this in the case it will be safer in it ok.**_ And I nod and said **Star: thanks nurse joy**.

As we walk to the next town and I look at the box and put it back in my bag and said to my pikachu and said **Star: it was a rainbow wing**. And my pikachu said _**Star's pikachu: wow that is lucky**_. And I nod and said **Star: yep it was**.

As we walk to the next town


	12. Chapter 12: Shocking Start

Pokémon and the Star Princess

Chapter 12: it's electric its Manectric

_**Narrator: as our heroes walk to the next town they enjoy the warm day and stop for some lunch by a nice stream**_

As we get lunch ready I said **Star: wow it's a great day today is so warm and nice and the sun is shining we will get to the next town in no time. **And then ash said _**Ash: yea but we better be careful you don't know what kind of wild Pokemon are out here. **_

As I sit down and take off my locket and ash said _**Ash: oh who gave you that locket star?**_ And I said **Star: oh my mom when I was really little is like a good luck charm I where is everywhere I go. **Then as brock gets lunch done he said _**Brock: ok lunch is done come and get it. **_

As we all sit down I put my locket on the rock and a pair of yellow eyes shine from a bush and my pikachu ears pick up and she said _**Star's Pikachu: there is something out there star I know it I can fell it. **_

As then ash's pikachu said _**Ash's Pikachu: yea your right there is some thing out there. **_As they walk over to the bush and the Pokemon that was in the bush jumps out and I said **Star: wow what kind of Pokemon is that? **

As I get out my poke-dex and point it to the Pokemon it said _**Poke-dex: Manectric the wolf Pokemon it's body look like a small dog but it packs electric power in its fur and it can launch powerful attacks. **_

As I look and said **Star: oh its hurt on its leg.** As I walk over it shoot a thunder shock at me and I step back and it said in a growl and said _**Manectric: get back all of you or I will really hurt you. **_

Then my pikachu said _**Star's Pikachu: you can't talk to my trainer like that what give you the right.**_

As it runs over and grabs my locket and I said **Star: hey give that back right now! **

As it shoots a thunder shock and ash said _**Ash: star are you ok? **_And I nod and said **Star: but it has my locket I have to go and get it from it. **As I run off and ash said _**Ash: be careful star we will stay here until you get back. **_

As I nod and run after Manectric and I said **Star: give it back now that is mine give it back.**

As Manectric said _**Manectric: no you will never get it back. **_As we get to a old rope bridge I look and said **Star: please give it back that is something special of mine**.

As Manectric steps on the bridge and he said _**Manectric: no this is mine and its going to stay mine. **_As I look down at the river and I said **Star: can we work something out like you give it back and then I leave and everyone is happy. **

As Manectric steps on a plank of wood it starts to break and I said **Star: look your going to fall give me my locket back please. **As the wind picks up it rocks the bridge as the plank breaks under Manectric paw my plank breaks.

as well as we both start to fall I grab Manectric and hold on to him as we fall down to the river as splash into the water and get pull by the current as we wash up on the shore I wake up and cough a little and said **Star: where-are-we? **

As I get my locket and put it on I open it and said **Star: good the feather is still in there. **As I look over at Manectric I go over and said **Star: please be ok please!** As I see it breathing and I said **Star: good he is ok**. A little while later Manectric wakes up and said _**Manectric: where-are-we-and-what-happened? **_

As I look over and said **Star: good morning how was your nap? **As the gang back on the other side of the river waits for me to come back ash said _**Ash: oh where is she I am getting worried. **_Then dawn said _**Dawn: yea me to lets go look. **_

And then bock said _**Brock: I will stay here if they come back. **_As the sun starts to set I look and said **Star: we better get back soon its getting dark and the woods are not a place to be in the dark**.

Then Manectric said _**Manectric: I know my way around the woods I can lead you to your friends**_. I smile and said **Star: for a Pokemon who attack people you are not all that bad**. Then Manectric said _**Manectric: well I was never like this I was a kind and caring. **_

As I turn to him and said **Star: you can be that again**. As he looks up at me and said _**Manectric: how can I just can't go back like that. **_Then I said **Star: maybe not but you can try**. As we walk in the woods we run into ash and dawn and I said **Star: hey ash hey dawn. **

As I hug both of them as we walk back ash looks over and said _**Ash: why is he still with you?**_ And I said **Star: well he has changed. a**s Manectric look at ash and said _**Manectric: I am sorry for earlier today I guess it just took some kindness from star to make me see what I did wrong. **_

As I smile as we get back to camp brock said _**Brock: I am glad your ok and what is Manectric doing with you**_? As my pikachu comes up and said to Manectric _**Star's Pikachu: you have some nerve to show up here. **_

As Manectric looks down and then I said **Star: everyone stop look what Manectric did was wrong but I saved his life ok look I know he took my locket but he gave it back I know with a little training I sure he will be fine. **

Then my pikachu said _**Star's Pikachu: I am sorry I didn't mean to judge you on what happened before are we friends?**_ As Manectric looks up and said _**Manectric: thanks star for having faith in me.**_ As I pet Manectric and said **Star: everyone need a second chance. **As I look and said **Star: we better campout here tonight its all ready getting dark. **As ash look up and said _**Ash: yea are you going to be ok in your wet clothes?**_

And I said **Star: I will go change**. As I go behind a tree change into my pajamas and I said **Star: there when we get to the Pokemon center I will wash them.** As we eat dinner and get into our sleeping bags Manectric said _**Manectric: it does fell good to be part of a team again. **_As I turn to him and said **Star: I bet it does and now you have a good home. **

As we look at the fire ash said _**Ash: are you going to use Manectric in any contest? **_And I said **Star: yea I think I will. **As Manectric look and said _**Manectric: what is a contest?**_ Then dawn said _**Dawn: it's a show where you try to earn ribbons.**_

Then Manectric said _**Manectric: wow that sounds cool**_. As I giggle and I said **Star: I think I will enter him**. As the fire dies down we all say good night as _**Manectric look up at the full moon and said Manectric: I am glad that I found a trainer that love me for who I am. **_As he falls asleep


	13. Chapter 13:My Past

**Pokémon and the Star Princess**

**Chapter 13: Look in a book**

_**Narrator: as our heroes wake up and get ready to walk to the next town**_

As I wake up and I change into my now dry clothes and I said Star: I can't wait to get to our next contest in the next town. As Manectric wakes up and comes up to me and said _**Manectric: yea are you going to enter the contest with me? **_And then I look and then I said **Star: sure if you want to be in it but we have to get you washed up and so pretty. **

As Manectric winces at the word bath and I giggle and said **Star: well you are dirty and you do need a bath.** As we get out things I put Manectric in his poke-ball and we walk to the Pokemon center that is just a little ways down the path before the next town as I heal up my Pokemon I take Manectric and I said **Star: ok it's bath time for you. **As nurse joy looks over and said _**Joy: wow you got yourself a Manectric huh? **_

And I nod and said **Star: yea I did. **As I take him to the shower I wet his fur and all the dirt comes off and he said _**Manectric: this fells good and warm I think I like baths.**_ As I giggle and take out the shampoo and I start to wash his fur and I said **Star: well I bet your happy to have a good trainer like me huh? **

As Manectric opens one eye and said _**Manectric: yea I am really happy thanks for saving my life back there**_. As I smile and said **Star: your welcome I don't like to see any Pokemon hur**t. As ash comes in and looks and said _**Ash: how is the bath going?**_ And I said **Star: its going good he is doing good. **as he walks in and sits on the stool and he said _**Ash: so I thought you where going to enter starly in the contest?**_ And then I said **Star: yea I know I can't make up my mind who to pick. **And then Manectric said to cheer me up and he said _**Manectric: well I won't be mad if you don't put me in I mean you just got me so put your other Pokemon in. **_as I smile and said **Star: sure ok and next contest I will make sure to put you in**. as I dry him off and he sakes the water and then I said **Star: you look so pretty and you smell good as well. **As he look and said _**Manectric: I do look good. **_

As I walk out of the washroom and then nurse joy said _**Joy: hey star come here and you as well ash I have something to show you. **_As we walk and then nurse joy said _**Joy: have you ever heard the story of the Star Princess? **_

And then I said really fast and said **Star: no never heard the story. **As nurse joy look at me and ash and she said _**Joy: well I have the book right here if you want to read it. **_And I smile and said **Star: thanks we will look at it. **As our pikachu's come up and we sit down and ash looks at the book and he said _**Ash: wow this is so cool its like she lived in another time and she looks like you star.**_ I turn around and said **Star: really? **

I look in the book and I giggle and said **Star: well a little bit but I have darker hair than that see. **As I take my hair in my hand and he said _**Ash: yea I think your right.**_ As we look at the book some more then ash said _**Ash: she also has a pikachu like you do. **_And I said **Star: she does wow that is really cool ash**. As we get done with the book ash said _**Ash: it also said she could talk to Pokemon like understand what they are saying**_.

As dawn comes up and said _**Dawn: who could do that? **_As we turn around and ash said _**Ash: the star princess. **_As dawn then dawn said _**Dawn: wow she sounds cool I would love to meet her one day. **_

As I giggle and said **Star: yea me to. **As my pikachu comes and sits on my lap and I whisper to it and said **Star*my secret is safe for now***. Then she said _**Star's Pikachu: yea but that was a little to close. **_And then dawn said _**Dawn: lets go into town I need some new seals for my contest. **_And then I said **Star: I wonder If I can find any star ones? **As we all laugh and I said **Star: nurse joy will you look after my Pokemon till we come back? **

And she said _**Joy: sure go have fun in town.**_ As we walk into town and going into a seal shop and I look around and find one seal with gold stars and pink ones and then I said **Star: hey look what I found**.

As hold them up and dawn said _**Dawn: cool I found some pink and blue hearts for mine. **_As we pay for them and then I see some cool yellow and blue lighting bolts and I get them as we go back to the center and then I said **Star: so ash was that book good? **

And he said _**Ash: yea it was good but it looked like you. **_And I said **Star: yea it did but her hair was lighter and I just was not me. **As he said _**Ash: yea she didn't look like you besides you are a lot older than the girl in the book. **_

I blush and said **Star: yea your right.** As we get back and I put my seals on starly's poke-ball and call her out the stars go around her and I said **Star: wow that looks great starly. **

As she flies around as the glitter on her wings shine and I said **Star: wow the glitter from the stars looks great.** As we plan out our moves for the contest and I said **Star: I think we are ready for the contest tomorrow dawn. **And then dawn said _**Dawn: yea I think we are ready. **_As we just relax for the rest of the day.


	14. Chapter 14: New Set of Wings

Pokémon and the Star Princess

Chapter 14: Wings of Change

_**Narrator: as dawn and star get ready for the Pokemon contest they are running around and so nervous they don't know what to do**_

As me and dawn get ready we are running around and I said **Star: where is my costume and seals and clips where are they. **And then dawn said _**Dawn: where are my poke-balls and dress and clips oh where are they. **_Then ash looks in and said **Ash: why do girls care about getting ready anyway? **

As I close the door and ash said _**Ash: I guess that was the wrong question to ask.**_ A little while later we come out and said **Star: we got all out things together for the contest.** And then ash said _**Ash: that is good are you going to go wash up?**_ As we look at each other and then I said **Star: yea I guess we better go take a shower. **

As we take our showers in different bath rooms and then come out with our robes on my robe has ponyta and rapidash and dawns have all water Pokemon on it as we go and do our hair and make up and then we come out in out costumes and I said **Star: how do I look? **As ash looks and said _**Ash: you look great star and dawn you look nice as well. **_As dawn said _**Dawn: thanks ash. **_

As we walk to the contest hall and we get ready and then I say Star: who is that with the pig-tails and in the wild dress? she turns around and said _**Jessalina: who are you calling…. Oh no its you!? **_And I said **Star: do I know you?** And James come over and said in a fake voice _**James: no you must be thinking of someone else come on we have to get ready. **_As the contest starts the others go up and dawn said _**Dawn: are you going to be ok star? **_

And I said **Star: yes I am going to be ok just hope so**. As I hold starly's poke-ball close and then I take a deep breath and said **Star: I am going to be ok**

**there no need to worry.**

And then I said **Star: all what the heck I am scared as ever. **As dawn comes and said _**Dawn: hey take if from me you have a great Pokemon and you will do great trust me**_. As I look at her and then said **Star: but I am so nervous**. Then Marian said _**Marina: welcome to the Water Lilly Pokemon contest we would like to name our judges we have nurse joy and Mr. Sukizo and also Mr. Contesta they are the judges for the contest**_.

As dawn comes out and shows off her Pokemon and then Marian said _**Marian: now for her second contest its star lets give her a hand. **_

As I come out and toss starly's poke-ball and she comes out and then I toss her the rings and she does her tricks and then she starts to glow white and then I said **Star: what is going on with starly? **As the white fades from starly and I said **Star: what Pokemon is that? **As I take out my poke-dex and it said _**Poke-dex: Staravia the bird Pokemon it's the evolution of starly it can fly twice as fast and pick up small berries and nuts.**_

As I look at it and said **Star: starly I mean Staravia you evolved**. as it gets the rings and the crowd loves it and then I said **Star: ok Staravia catch one more. **

As I toss a gold one up and it gets it in its beak and then is said **Star: that was great**. As it sits on my arm the crowd claps and I bow and go back stage and dawn said _**Dawn: wow star that was so great that your starly evolved.**_ Then Staravia said to me _**Staravia: I fell great lets do that again. **_And I smile and said **Star: we will. **As I look at the score board and I cross my fingers and said **Star: please please. **As I see my picture and then I said **Star: I am in yes I am in. **as dawn said _**Dawn: me to me to. **_

As we both go to the battle round and then the contest is over and Mr. Contesta said _**Contesta: the winner of the contest is star lets give her a big round of applause. **_As I smile and said **Star: thanks so much. **

As we go back to the Pokemon center and then I said **Star: I won and my starly evolved. **As ash comes up and said Ash: wow that is so great your Pokemon evolved I bet your happy and I said **Star: yea I am so happy that starly evolved I am so happy.** As Staravia sits on my arm she said _**Staravia: I am happy I am stronger now and I can fight with you more now. **_

And I said to Staravia and said **Star: yea you will be a great member to the team. **As we get ready for bed and ash said _**Ash: you where great out there you did a great job**_. And I smile and said **Star: yea I really did do good huh**. He smiles and said _**Ash: you did. **_As we all go to bed


	15. Chapter 15: Cabin Fever

Pokémon and the Star Princess

Chapter 15: Paul-sing Company

_**Narrator: as morning comes our heroes wake up and get ready to walk to the next town they run into some one they all know but this time he needs some help.**_

As we walk down the path and I said **Star:" that contest was fun I am so happy that my starly evolved I am so happy that I got a new pokemon that means I have to work harder with what I pick for my contest battles for now but I am still so happy." **and then dawn said _**Dawn:" yea and you did great as well I wonder where the next contest is?" **_as we walk down the path we see Paul and he is laying in the grass with his eyes closed and we walk up and I said **Star:" well look who is taking a cat nap in the warm sun." **

As he looks up at me and said _**Paul:" so what it's a nice day and I was tired so leave me alone." **_as he walks off he losses his footing and starts to fall as Brock grabs him by the arm and he said _**Brock:" your not going anywhere fast you have a fever and we need get that down so you don't get sick."**_ as we walk a little bit we find a cabin by a stream as we go in brock takes paul to the bed room as I walk in and walk next to brock and said **Star:" is he going to be ok brock?" **

then bock said _**Brock:" yes he is going to be ok with just a little rest and some medicine so he will be fine." **_as paul looks up and said _**Paul:" you don't have to baby-sit me I am fine on my own." **_as I look at him and said **Star:" just be happy we found you before you got really sick paul. **As ash comes in and said _**Ash:" so what made you sick paul?"**_ as he turns to ash and said _**Paul:" like I would tell you what made me sick why do you care?"**_ then ash yells and said _**Ash:" LOOK WE ARE JUST TRING TO HELP YOU OUT!" **_as I run in and see ash and paul as I get between them and I said **Star:" paul and ash stop please don't fight please."**

As ash looks at me and then said _**Ash:" I am going outside for a while." **_as I look at ash then dawn comes in and said _**Dawn:" wow ash really does not like that paul is here huh?"**_ as I nod and said **Star:" yea I will go talk to him and try to calm him down." **as I walk out I see ash sitting on a rock by the stream and I said **Star:" you know you don't have to be mad at him just because he is sick." **

as ash turns around and said _**Ash:" I know its just that he is my rival and I just don't think he should get special treatment because he is sick." **_as I giggle and said **Star:" I know but I did the same when you where sick so there is really no point in getting up set." **

as ash laughs and said _**Ash:" I guess your right but I just don't fell right with him right there I mean its just hard." **_as I smile and said **Star:" I know but I am here so you have some one to talk to." **as he smiles then brock comes out and said _**Brock:" well paul is asleep his fever should break in a little bit its all most lunch time I will come to get you when its done." **_

then dawn comes out and said Dawn:" hey star do you want to a little contest training while lunch is being made?" then I said **Star:" sure sounds like a plan care to watch ash?" **ash nods and sits back I call out ponyta and said **Star:" I think next contest I will use ponyta." ponyta turns to me and said **_Ponyta:" you did great in your last contest I was happy for you." _

as we show off our moves paul wakes up and looks out and said _**Paul:" what is she doing with her pokemon?"**_ as he walk out I call out a attack for ponyta to use and then he said _**Paul:" what are you doing?" **_as I turn around and I said **Star:" I am working on my contest moves with all my pokemon." **as he look and said _**Paul:" what a waste of time trying to make your moves good." **_as I growl at him and said **Star:" you know paul if you showed your pokemon a little love like I do then I bet you would be a little nicer to everyone because I trust in my pokemon and I love them I bet your pokemon don't like the way you treat them."**

As he looks at me and said _**Paul:" my pokemon love me just the same as all of yours." **_then I said **Star:" so if your pokemon love you so much call them out and we will just see if they love you." **

as he calls them out and then goes back in I look at all of them and I take out my poke-dex and scan them all and then I walk up to his Torterra and said **Star:" does paul really love you guys or is he putting up a act?" **

and then Torterra said _**Torterra:" well he does love us but I see the bond with your pokemon he is a little tougher with us than you are but I would say that he does love us he just has his own way of showing it but he is a good trainer all in all." **_

as I smile and said **Star:" so I guess his pokemon do love him just in a different way.**" as brock comes out and said _**Brock:" I hope you guys are hungry its lunch time come and get it." **_as we all walk I am the last to come in and I said **Star:" I will be right there I have to do something real quick." **

as I walk up to Torterra and I said **Star:" hey Torterra can you tell me why paul does not like working on his moves?" **then Torterra said _**Torterra:" he thinks all pokemon are powerful and by battling with us it brings out are full power but the bond that you have with your pokemon I see that you trust your pokemon and treat them like family and that is true but every one has there own way of training but we would do anything for him."**_ as I smile and said **Star:" thanks."** as I walk in and said **Star:" wow this looks good brock." **

as I sit down and start to eat ash turns to me and said _**Ash:" so what did you have to do outside?"**_ as I turn to him and said **Star:" oh just feed my pokemon that is all." **as brock looks out the window and said _**Brock:" we better stay here tonight its all most dark and we don't want to walk in the dark." **_as I look out and said **Star:" yea I guess I will get out my sleeping bag." **

as I get down my ankle twists and I fall to the floor and I said **Star:" ouchy that hurt." **as I get up ash said _**Ash:" are you ok star?"**_ I nod and said **Star:" yea I will be ok." **as we get done with dinner and get ready for bed ash said _**Ash:" how is your ankle star?"**_ and I said **Star:" it will be fine ash I am ok." **

as we all get ready for bed paul comes out and said _**Paul:" that is your sleeping bag it looks like a little kids sleeping bag."**_ then I said to him **Star:" well I had this a long time to leave it alone." **as ash looks at me and said _**Ash:" come on star lets get ready for bed." **_

as I go brush my teeth and ash said to paul and said _**Ash:" lay off star ok he has her own style." **_as he backs off I come back and get in my sleeping bag with my pikachu and as ash's pikachu comes to ash's sleeping bag brock gets in his and dawns get in hers we turn out the light as ash falls asleep I stay awake because of my ankle then ash looks over and said _**Ash:" star are you ok?" **_

I shake my head and said **Star:" no my ankle hurts."** as ash wakes up dawn and asked her and said _**Ash:" can you call out Buneary and have her use ice beam for star's ankle?"**_ as she yawns and nods then ash puts the wrap around my ankle and said _**Ash:" there is that better?"**_ as I nod and hide a yawn and said **Star:" yes much better." **as I fall asleep he smiles and said _**Ash:" she sure is cute." **_as he falls asleep


	16. Chapter 16: Gummy Problem

Pokémon and the Star Princess

Chapter 16: Bubble-Gum Blast

_**Narrator: as our heroes get on the path to the next town ash sees some bubble gum that star has but the question is will she give him any you just have to wait and see.**_

Morning comes we all wake up I get up to get dressed for the day and I come out and then ash said with a yawn and said _**Ash:" how-is-your-ankle-star?"**_ then I turn to him and said **Star:" oh its fells much better today ash thanks for asking." **

we get ready to leave and paul calls his pokemon back and I turn to him and I said **Star:" hey paul look I am sorry about what I said before that your pokemon didn't love you I can tell you love them very much."** as he looks at me and said _**Paul:" well just don't get in my way again but thanks for the help." **_

as he walks off I smile and then ash comes up and said _**Ash:" I still don't like him." **_as we walk down the path I take out some bubble-gum and ash said _**Ash:" do you have any more that looks good." **_

I shake my head and said **Star:" sorry ash this is my last one but when we get to a poke-mart I will get some more." **as I blow a bubble and ash said _**Ash:" man I really wanted some bubble-gum." **_then my pikachu said _**Star's Pikachu:" you do have more right?" **_as I nod and turn to her and said **Star:" yep ash just has to ask me nicely and then he will get some." **

as I giggle and then ash's pikachu looks at me and said _**Ash's Pikachu:" so star are you going to enter the next contest?" **_I nod and Said **Star:" yea I sure am." **dawn turns to brock and said _**Dawn:" where is the next contest?" **_as brock looks on the map then ash comes up and said _**Ash:" can I have some now please star?"**_ he gives me the puppy dog eyes and I said **Star:" sorry ash this is my last piece I don't have any more." **as he crosses his arms and brock said _**Brock:" well it looks like its in a town called Bubble town its not far from here we will be there in a day if we keep on the path."**_

then I said **Star:" well dawn we are going for our next ribbons then."** then she said _**Dawn:" yea I can't wait its going to be so fun I have lots of new moves now." **_

I smile we come to a small stream and we take a break and I put my bag down and ash thinks to him self and said _**Ash:"* now is my chance to get the bubble-gum."***_ as he looks in my bag I turn around and said **Star:" ash what are you doing in my bag!?" **

as he looks up at me and said _**Ash:" please star can I please have some bubble-gum?" **_as I giggle and said **Star:" ok yes you can have some."** as I take some out and give some to him he puts it in mouth and he said _**Ash:" wow this is good what kind is it?" **_then I said **Star:" its watermelon splash." **

as he blows a bubble it pops and gets all over his hair and hat and he said _**Ash:" ah this is not good I can't get it out." **_as I come over and I giggle and I said **Star:" here let me help." **

I get my brush I sit behind ash I take off his hat and I said **Star:" brock can you wash this in the stream?"** brock nods and washes it off as I start to brush his hair ash said _**Ash:" thanks for brushing my hair and getting the bubble-gum out." **_

I blush and said **Star:" no problem ash." **the sun warms the rocks that as was sitting on he starts to doze off as I bush his hair as I get done and then I said **Star:" there ash your all done I got it all out of your hair."**

as I look down his head is on my leg and he is sound asleep as dawn comes over and she said _**Dawn:" look like some one fell asleep." **_as I giggle and said **Star:" yea he is me as a pillow."** as he wakes up and said _**Ash:" did-I-fall-asleep-for-a-little-bit?" **_

as I giggle and said **Star:" yea but all the bubble-gum is out." **as he gets up then brock comes and said _**Brock:" your hat is all clean I got the gum off."**_ ash puts his hat back on and then we get back on the path again and then ash turns to me and said _**Ash:" hey star you can help me with my hair anytime I really was good to give it a good brush out." **_I blush and said **Star:" sure ash any time."** as we walk to the next town


	17. Chapter 17: Shopping Day

Pokémon and the Star Princess

Chapter 17: Bubble Blast

_**Narrator: As our heroes walk the path to the next town they are wondering what they will find when they walk into town.**_

We walk into the town. I look around and said **"Wow this place is so cute and looks so fun and look at all the bubbles." **

Then dawn said _**Dawn "yea the bubbles are cute and really pretty." She pops a bubble that floats to her. **_Then ash said _**Ash "I really don't see what the big deal it they are just bubbles."**_

I turn around to him and said **"well they might be bubbles but the sun makes them look like little rainbows they are so pretty." **

Then my pikachu said _**Star's Pikachu "yea they really are pretty and fun to pop with your tail." **_Ash's Pikachu _**said Ash's Pikachu "yea you're right they are fun to pop with your tail."**_

Brock looks up and said _**Brock "well let's find a pokemon-center and get our pokemon healed up and then get some lunch I bet they have some good places to eat around town." **_

We walk to the pokemon-center we heal up our pokemon I walk over and sit down and then I said **"I wonder where the next contest is going to be held?"** Dawn comes up and said _**Dawn "yea I have been wondering about that as well?"**_

Brock looks at the map and he said _**Brock "well looks like the next one is in a town called Sakura town it's not to far from here."**_ I look outside and I said **"Hey dawn do you want me to come into town with me I want to look at the shops around town?" **

Then dawn said _**Dawn "sure I would love to come." **_We walk out then ash said _**Ash "man I think star is going to enter all the contest there are." **_Brock laughs and said _**Brock "I think your right ash."**_

Dawn and I walk around town and then I see a cute ball seal and I said **"Dawn look over here they are so cute." **

She runs over and she said _**Dawn "yea they are cute lets get them." **_

We buy them and then my pikachu said _**Star's Pikachu "looks like you finding everything huh?"**_ I turn to her and said **"yea this town is so cool." **

We walk around as we walk into a charm shop I see a cute ponyta charm and I said **"wow this is so cute I am going to get it."**

Dawn _**"look her is a piplup one I am going to get it." **_

We get our charms and walk out we walk into a costume shop and I see a cute costume with all the eevee I pick it up and said **"dawn look at this one it's so cute."**

She looks over and said _**Dawn "you should go try it on and see how it looks on you star." **_I nod and said **"ok I will be right back." **I go in and try it on and I look at the mirror and I said **"wow this is so cute."** I come out and dawn said _**Dawn "wow that looks so cute on you star."**_

I smile and said **"yea I think I will get it for our contest."** We walk out I see some rainbow bubble seals and I get them I also get some rainbow heart seals I come out and said **"ready to go back to the pokemon center?"** Dawn nods and said _**"yea I think I am." **_

We start to walk back and I said **"dawn you didn't get a costume for the contest don't you want one?"** Dawn nods and said _**Dawn "well lets go in this last costume shop and I might find one." **_

We walk in and start to look around I find one and I said **"dawn look over here."** She walks over and said _**Dawn "that is cool but I think I will get that one thanks star."**_

We pay and it has piplup and bubbles on it as we walk back to the center ash looks over and said _**Ash "well welcome back." **_I giggle and said **"hi ash we had a good day shopping I wish you where there." **

Ash blushes he said _**Ash "well I didn't want to come today." **_Then ash's pikachu said _**Ash's Pikachu "so how was shopping?" **_Then my pikachu said _**Star's Pikachu "yea it was fun they found a lot of neat things."**_

Later that night I have my costume on and ash walk in and he said _**Ash "wow star that looks really good on you." **_I turn around and said **"thanks ash it's really pretty." **Ash come and sits on the bed and he said to me _**Ash "hey how about me and you go out into town and go shopping I would like to see the town before we leave?"**_

I turn bright red and said **"sure ash I would love to go into town with you it sound like fun." **Ash nod and walks to his room then he said to himself _**Ash "* wait did I just ask star out on a date!"* **_As I start to get ready for bed I think to my self and said **"*did ash just ask me out on a date?"* **

I giggle to my self as I get into my night gown for the night I walk out to the deck and I look at the stars and I said **"I hope mom and dad are ok I mean I just want to save them so bad."**

Ash walks by the deck and he comes out and said _**Ash "hey star can I ask you something?"**_ I look at him and said **"sure ash you can ask me any thing." **

Then he said _**Ash "do you like me you know more that a friend?" **_I blush and said **"well yea maybe but I don't know I guess you are a really good friend right now ash."**

Ash smiles and said _**Ash "thanks star that is what I needed to know good night." **_

As he walks back to his room brock said _**Brock "you like star huh?" **_

Ash's face turns bright red and he said _**Ash "no-I-only-like-her-as-a-friend." **_Brock laughs a little and he said _**Brock "sure you only like her as a friend." **_Ash tosses a pillow at brock and he said _**Ash "I am going to bed."**_

As he pulls the covers over him he thinks to him self and said _**Ash "* what if star like me back?"***_

Brock turns off the light and he said _**Brock "your going to have to tell her sometime ash." **_ash pull the sheets over his head and he said _**Ash "no I won't I will tell her when the time comes." **_

Dawn walks into to our room and I come in and said **"I really like the things we got today." **She said _**Dawn "yea I know they are so cute."**_

As we get ready for bed I said **"hey dawn do you think ash like me more as a friend?" **Dawn looks at me and said _**Dawn "I don't know star I guess you just have to find out from him if he does." **_

I nod as my pikachu comes on top of my pillow then I said **"well I had fun today good night dawn." **Dawn yawns and said _**Dawn "yea same with me good night star." **_

As me and I both fall asleep


	18. Chapter 18: Going Out

Pokémon and the Star Princess

Chapter 18: Day in town

_**Narrator: As our heroes stay in the town for one more day its time for ash and star to go into town to look around and see what is for sale.**_

As morning com I wake up and get change for the day I put on a dress that has stars and butterflies I put my hair in a clip and walk out of my room then my pikachu comes up and I said to her **"it looks like a nice day today I wonder what I will find in town?" **

Then my pikachu said _**Star's Pikachu "I don't know star but don't forget you still need to train for the contest that is coming up." **_I nod and I said **"I know I just have to think of some moves to show off in the contest." **

Ash wakes up as he comes out he **said "good morning star are you ready to go out into town?"** I nod as I get up and dust off my dress and then ash's pikachu comes up to me and his pikachu said _**Ash's Pikachu "so we get to go into town again that is good because I saw a really cute bow for you."**_ my pikachu blushes and she said _**Star's Pikachu "really thanks I will make sure star get its." **_

We walk into town I look around with ash and then my pikachu said to me _**Star's Pikachu "hey there is a bow shop can we go in there please?" **_I giggle and I said **"sure lets go." **

as we walk in ash's pikachu jumps down and runs to where he saw the bow my pikachu jumps down and runs to the bow its was a cute pink bow with a rainbow heart as I walk over to see the bows my pikachu tugs at my dress and I look at it and I said **"oh that is so cute." **

As I take it off the rack that it was on ash comes over and he said _**"oh is that for your pikachu?"**_ I nod and I said **"yea it is its cute." **I look at some more and I find a cute one for eevee as I get them ash looks around and finds a stuffed ponyta and rapidash toy and he said _**" hey star can you wait out side for a sec I have to get something." **_

I nod and walk out for little bit to go look at the poke-ball seals I find some as ash gets the toys for me and then he comes out and I see a bag in his had and I try to grab for it and he said _**" no you just have to wait till later." **_

I cross my arms and I said **"ok I will wait till later." **the ash's belly grows and he blush and laughs and he said _**"do you want to get some lunch."**_ I nod as we find a place to eat I put the bow I found on my pikachu ear and I said **"oh that looks so cute on you." **

She looks at it and then my pikachu said _**Star's Pikachu "oh you're right it looks cute but I think I need more one to match and put on my other ear." **_

I giggle and I said **"ok we will go back and get it after lunch." **we get our food and I said **"so ash what is in the bag you have?" **ash looks at me and he said _**"I am not going to tell you have to guess."**_ I look at him and I said **"well is it poke-ball seals?" **he shakes his head and then I said **"is it a new poke-ball?" **

He shakes his head again and he said **"one more guesses." **I think really hard and I said **"ok then it is some kind of new pokemon that is really little."** ash laughs and he said _**"sorry I an not going to tell you yet." **_as we walk back to the store where I found the bow form my pikachu I get it and put it on her and then I said **"wow pikachu you are so cute." **

As I look around one more time I find a necklace and I put it on her and I said **"now you are so cute pikachu."** then ash's pikachu said to mine and ash's pikachu said _**"you do look cute." **_

we walk back to the pokemon center ash takes my hand and locks it with my hand and I blush and I said **"thanks for coming into town with me today ash it was fun." **ash blushes and he said _**"yea it was."**_ as we walk back in dawn looks at us and she said _**"well did you guys have a good day?" **_

I nod and I said **"yea I got some cute things for my pikachu." **as pikachu shows off her new bow and necklace dawn looks at her and she said _**"wow that is so cute." **_ash still has my hand as I blush then brock comes up and I let go of his hand then brock comes up and he said _**"well did you guys have fun on your little date." **_I turn bright red and I said **"it was not a date." **

brock laughs as he sees the bag that ash has in his hand and he said _**" so what is in the bag ash?"**_ ash looks at it and he said _**" oh just some things that I found in town."**_ as I go talk to dawn about our contest moves ash turns to brock and he said _**" **_

_**I found a ponyta and rapidash toy for star but I am not going to give them to her until the contest in a few days."**_

Brock nods and he said _**"yea that will bring her good luck." **_

Bock nods as dawn and I walk in and I said **"we are going to wash up and then want to get some dinner?" **ash and brock nod and brock said _**"so do you have your moves down for the contest?" **_

I nod and I said **"yea and dawn helped me with some new ones so I have a few new ones now eevee knows swift now and I think that real really help me in the contest." **

Brock nods and then I said **"so brock what was in that bag that ash had you can tell me." **

Brock shakes his head and he said _**"sorry I can't tell you I made a promise to ash that I won't tell you what was in the bag." **_I sigh and I said **"ok." **

We get washed up for dinner I still look at ash and I said **"I know what is in the bag it's a really rare pokemon that you found!" **ash laughs and he said _**"you're going to keep guessing huh?" **_I giggle and I said **"yep I am going to keep at it until you tell me what is in that bag ash." **he laughs and he said _**"ok you really want to know it was a fake poke-ball toy." **_

I look at him and I said _**"oh so that what it was that is cool." **_as we get ready for bed brock and ash are in there room ash looks at the poke-dolls he got me he takes out some ribbon that has cherry blossoms on it and he ties it around the tail of ponyta and then he ties the rest around rapidash tail.

As well as he looks at them brock turns to him and he said _**"they look cute now but where did you get the ribbon?" **_ash turns to him and he said _**"oh star gave me some after she got done with it." **_

Brock nods as he gets into bed and then he said **"well I think she will love them ash." **as he turns out the light and they go to sleep.

As dawn and I get ready for bed I turn to dawn and I said **"are you ready for our contest?" **dawn nods and she said _**"yea I can't wait and we are so ready to win."**_ I nod as I turn out the light and we both go to sleep


	19. Chapter 19: New Dress

Pokemon and the Star Princess

Chapter 19: New Town New Contest

_**Narrator: as our heroes get ready to go to the next town dawn and star can't wait for there new contest and see if they can win the ribbon from the contest.**_

Morning comes as the sun shines in the pokemon center I walk up and get my things ready I look out the window and I said **" today we walk to our new town so I we can go in the contest." **Dawn wakes up and she said _**"yea I can't wait to show off some of my new moves I know we will both do great if we try." **_

I nod and I said **"yea I can't wait." **as we walk out of out room I walk to where ash is and I said **"ready to go?" **ash nods and he said _**"yep I am ready when you are." **_

we walk out if the pokemon center as we start on the path I turn to ash and I said **"well I can't wait I bet there are going to be a lot of pokemon at this contest.**" ash nods and he said _**"yea I bet its going to be fun I can't wait." **_as we walk down the path brock turns to me and he said _**"so star do you think you have every thing ready?" **_

I look back at him and I said **"yea I think I do."** then my pikachu said Star's Pikachu _**"I know you will do great."**_ I smile and I said **"yea I know I will do good." **as we walk down the path we see a trainer he comes up to me and he said _**"would you like to have a pokemon battle with me?" **_I nod as we battle I win as we shake hands he walks on and I said **"that was odd?" **

ash nods and he said _**" yea it was really odd." **_as we walk down the path we see the town and I said **" wow look at all the sakura trees they are so pretty." **ash's pikachu looks at them and he said _**Ash's Pikachu " wow there are so many and they are so pretty." **_

I nod as I look at them then I said **"well come on lets go to town and find the pokemon center." **as we walk to the pokemon center I heal up my pokemon and sign in for the contest dawn does the same and then I said **"well we are all singed in I guess we can go walk around town for a little bit?" **

ash nods and we walk into town I look at all the sakura trees and I said **" maybe if I get some sakura flowers that will help in the contest." **ash nods as some fall on his hat I giggle as we walk I look around and I said **" so how about we get some lunch." **

Ash nods as we find a place for lunch I think to myself and I said **"* I hope I win this time I know dawn has a few ribbons but I want some as well."* **Then ash looks at me and he said _**"hey star no need to worry I know you will do great in the contest." **_

I hide a blush and I said **"yea I know I will." **as we get our lunch I said **"after this I am going to walk around and then meet you back at the center ok." **ash and the others nod as we get done ash and the others go back as I walk around with my pikachu and I said **"I am worried pikachu I know I can win but there are going to be a lot of pokemon this time." **

My pikachu looks at me and she said Star's Pikachu _**"you will be fine you have great pokemon and you have me so you will be ok."**_

I smile as we head back to the center I get some fresh cherry blossoms as I look at them I said **" this was mom's flower I sure wish I can help them I bet she would be so proud of me right now." **

My pikachu nuzzles me and she said Star's Pikachu **"I know it's hard right now but just think your one step closer to helping them out. I nod and I said "ye and I know with ash's help I can save them." **as we walk back in nurse joy calls me over and she said _**" star you got a box come and pick it up." **_I nod as I get the box and I said **"I wonder what is in it I didn't order anything?" **

Ash looks over and he said _**"I know its odd."**_ as I open the box I see a pretty new dress that is pink with white cherry blossoms on it and I said **"I wonder who sent it?"** I look at the card that was in the bottom I smile and I said in a low voice and I said **"mom thanks." **then ash said _**"who is the dress from?" **_

I shake my head and I said **"oh just a friend of mine." **as I put it back in the box. Then dawn looks at me and she said _**"do you want to go over moves before the contest?"**_

I nod and I put the dress up in our room as I walk out to the training field I call out eevee as we train I said** " wow I think we are ready I mean we have all our moves down and I know we will do great tomorrow I just know it." **

Dawn smiles and she said _**"yea no need to worry I know if we both do well we will both go to the grand festival." **_I nod as we walk in to the center and I said **"well what do you guys want to do now?" **ash looks at me and he said _**"I really don't know." **_

Then nurse joy looks at us and she said _**"well there is a lake not to far from here it's a nice day how about you go swimming?" **_we all nod and I said **"yea that will be nice and cool." **as we all go change and get ready to go to the lake


	20. Chapter 20: Lets Go Swimming

Pokemon and the Star Princess

Chapter 20: Crystal Clear

_**Narrator: as out heroes get ready to go to the lake to go swimming they can't wait to see what they find at the lake.**_

As we get changed to go swimming I change into my swimsuit is the same one I have I grab my towel dawn changes into her swimsuit as we walk out of our room I see ash and I said **" hey ready to go up to the lake?" **

ash nods and he said _**" yea lets go." **_then ash's pikachu said Ash's Pikachu _**" yea this is going to be fun I can't wait." **_then my pikachu said Star's Pikachu _**" yea it looks like it's going to be a really fun time." **_

as we walk up to the lake I look and I said **" wow its so pretty the water is so clear."** ash looks at it and he said _**" yea it really clear." **_as I put my towel down on the shore I walk over and I dive in and I said **" wow this water is cold." **

as dawn walks over she dives in and she said _**" yea its cold but it really is pretty."**_ brock laughs and he said _**" we will be in later." **_my pikachu comes in and she said Stat's Pikachu _**" yea but it fells good." **_

I nod and then I see a crystal down on the bottom I dive to the bottom I come up and I said **" hey look what I found." **as I show it to dawn and she said _**" wow are there more down at the bottom of the lake?" **_

I nod as she dives down and grabs a light blue one and then piplup comes in and he said _**" this water is really good." **_my pikachu swims over to him she said _**" yea it really is nice." **_then ash's pikachu looks over and he said Ash's Pikachu _**" wow stars pikachu looks really cute when she is swimming." **_

then buneary looks at him and she said _**" well you still like me right pikachu?"**_ pikachu nods and then he said Ash's Pikachu _**" yea I do." **_later on bock comes in to the water and he said _**" what did you find?" **_I swim to him and I said **" I found a crystal and dawn found one as well they are not to deep." **

he dives down and he gets ones of the crystals and he said _**" wow this is really cool." **_I nod as I dive again and I said **" wow there are different colors down a little more." **

then brock said _**" don't get hurt that looks really deep." **_I nod as I dive down and grab a few I come up and I said **" look I found so many." **

dawn goes down and gets some and she said _**" wow there are so many I bet we can make some pretty costumes with all the crystals we found." **_

I nod and I said **" yea I bet we can they will be so pretty."** ash looks he jumps in and splashes me I splash him back and he said _**" wow where did you find all the crystals?" **_

I giggle and I said **" on the bottom of the lake there are so many." **ash nods as he dives down he finds a bright pink one and a pretty he gets it and then he finds a rainbow one he brings that one up.

he thinks to himself and he said _**"* I bet if I put this on the dolls that I got star she will be really happy I wonder if there are any more."***_

ash dives down and he said _**" hey guys there are more down here come take a look." **_ash's pikachu looks down and he said Ash's Pikachu _**" wow that looks like fun." **_then my pikachu nods and she said Star's Pikachu _**" yea lets go down." **_

my pikachu dives down as we all get crystals I find a really cool dark blue one for ash and I think and said to myself and I said **"* I bet ash will really like this one."*** I smile as we go up for air and I said **" wow this was a fun game." **

I sit on the beach as I look at the crystals and I **said " I could stay down there and get a lot more but I think we have a lot all ready I think that is good for now."** ash nod and he said _**" yea I think we go a lot." **_ash nods and he said _**" there is one more I saw that I want to get." **_

he dives down and finds a light blue one with stars on it and he comes up and comes up and he said _**" wow there are so many." **_then brock nods and he said _**" yea come on lunch is ready and then we can swim again." **_I nod as I put my crystals in my bag and I said **" so dawn did you find a lot?" **

she nods and she said _**" yea I did there are so many I found a really pretty one." **_as we eat I look down and see a light pink one with sakura flowers on it dive down and grab it I come up and I said **" look what I found." **

As I shine it in the sun ash looks at it and he said **" wow its so pretty that is a rare one." **I nod as the sun starts so set we get our things and the crystals and walk back to the pokemon center nurse joy looks up and she said _**" so did you have a good swim?" **_

I nod and show her the crystals that we found and she said " _**see why I told you to go swimming in the lake today."**_ I smile as we get cleaned up for dinner I look at the crystals and I said **" we found so many to day I bet there is more but we have to get ready for the contest I know we will both do great." **

dawn nods and she said _**" yea I know we will both do great I can't wait for the contest now." **_as we walk to dinner I said **" well swimming was fun today and we found so many crystals." **ash nods as he sits down and he _**said " yea we did I had a really fun time." **_

I nod and I said **" yea we did." **as we eat dinner then we get ready for bed I go out on the deck and I look at the stars and I said **" I can't wait for the contest and I can't wait to show off my moves but I worried that I won't win I don't know who is going to be in the contest. **

then ash comes out and he said _**" no need to worry I know you will do great."**_ I nod and hug him and I said **" yea I know I will." **as I walk back to the bed room dawn looks at me and she said _**" hey star did you have a good time outside?" **_

I nod and I said **" yea I know I am ready for the contest I know I am."** as I get into bed as we turn off the light as we go to sleep. As ash walks into his room brock said _**" well did you give star the dolls yet?"**_ ash looks at him and he said _**" no not yet but I will give them to her soon." **_

as he turns off the light and goes sleep I can't sleep my pikachu looks at me and she said Star's Pikachu _**" are you ok star?" **_

I nod and I said **" yea I am going out to get some fresh air I will be back."** I walk out to the deck and look at the stars and I said **" oh I wish mom and dad where hear to watch me I now they are happy but I am still worried." **

then ash yawns and he said _**" star are you ok?" **_

I look at him and I said **" well I am just worried about the contest that is all." **ash nods and he said _**" don't worry you have me and brock." **_

then he said _**" close your eyes I have something for you." **_I giggle and close my eyes he comes out with the dolls and he said _**" ok open them." **_

I open them and I said **" oh ash they are so pretty." **I smile and give him a kiss he turns bright red.

as I walk back to my room and I said to myself and I said **"* I really love ash he is so sweet."* **as I go to sleep ash blushes as he walks back and he said _**" star I really love her she is so nice and sweet." **_as we both go to sleep


	21. Chapter 21: Lets Do It

Pokemon and the Star Princess

Chapter 21: Day of the Contest

_**Narrator: today is the day of stars third Pokemon contest I wonder how she will do and the dress that she got from her mom just how did her mom know she was going to be in the contest?**_

As morning comes I wake up and I said **" today is going to be a good day." **dawn walks up and she said _**" yea I know it will be because today is the day of our contest I can't wait."**_ I nod and smile and I go into the shower and wash up as I put my robe on as I go to the make-up room and then my pikachu comes up and she said _**" so what Pokemon are you going to bring into the contest?" **_

I giggle and I said **" I will use eevee I think she will be the best one for this contest I think she will be so cute in the contest." **as I get my dress on I grab eevees poke-ball I call her out she looks at me and she said _**" I can't wait to be in the contest this is going to be so fun." **_

I nod and I said **" yea I know." **as I call her back and put her cheery blossom seal on her poke-ball I walk out and ash looks at me and he said _**" wow star you look great." **_

I blush and as I tie my cherry blossom crystal around my neck and I said **" there I am all ready." **dawn comes out in her dress and she said **" ok lets go." **I nod as we make our way to the contest hall as I look around I said **" so many people." **

I hold eevee's poke-ball close and I said **" I know I can do this." **dawn nods as we wait for the contest to start I look and then I said **" hey is that Jessalina I guess she is in it to." **

then as it starts Marina comes out and she said _**" ladies and gentlemen its time for the Pokemon contest here in bubble town lets see how what moves they will show off." **_all the others go and then Marian said **" the next person is star give her a big hand.**"

they all clap I come out and toss eevee's poke-ball as the cherry blossom goes around eevee and I said **" ok now eevee use swift." **she uses swift as the stars make she cherry blossoms shine I look at them dawn looks at them and she said _**" wow that is so pretty." **_then I said **" ok now come down and use dig and then come up and spin in the stars and blossoms." **

she dives down and she comes up as the stars and the blossoms go around her then Marian said _**" wow that is so pretty she did a great job with the setting of the poke ball." **_as the stars go away the blossoms fall down on to the stage and then Marian said _**" wow that was a great show." **_

everyone claps I bow and walk back stage and I said **" eevee you did great you are a great Pokemon."** as dawn gets up she gets into the next round she comes back I hug her and I said **" we both got into the next round." **

she nods and she said _**" yea now who will get the ribbon?" **_I look at her and I said **" I don't know we will just have to see when the end comes." **I nod as the others get done I go and battle I look at my points and I said **" oh I am losing points I have to think of something." **

I then yell and I said **"eevee dig and then come up and use swift." **she digs as comes up she uses swift as the other Pokemon gets knocked out I said **" I did it I won." **dawn hugs me and she said _**" great job star." **_

I nod and go get my ribbon ash comes down and he said _**" that was great." **_I nod and ash's pikachu said _**" you did a really good job." **_I smile and I said **" all thanks to you ash." **I hug him as I go change ash looks at dawn and he said _**" are you upset dawn?" **_she shakes her head and she said _**" no I am not upset she really did a good job." **_

I turn to dawn and I said **" dawn thanks so much for the help I really am luck to have meet you." **she smiles and she said _**" yea me to star."**_ as we all go out for ice cream and I said **" today was so fun."** then dawn said _**" yea it was." **_I smile and I said **" yea we will always have fun." **then ash said _**" yea that is true."**_


	22. Chapter 22:Capture On

Pokemon and the Star Princess

Chapter 22 : A Rangers Job Is All ways Fun

_**Narrator: As our heroes walk around the town they see some one dress in a blue jump suit and red goggles with a odd thing on there hand who could they be?**_

I look at them and I said **" hey guys I just saw to people run by in jumps suits with something on there hand who are they? **As look at them and he said _**" oh they are Pokemon rangers they help Pokemon that are in trouble or they call on Pokemon to help them." **_

I nod as they walk into town and walk up to us and the girl looks at me and she said _**" that is a odd pikachu you got there the tail is a heart?" **_

and then the boy looks at it and he said _**" yea it really is odd?" **_I get a sweat drop and I said **" well my pikachu is a girl pikachu that is why its different." **the girl nods and she said _**" my name is autumn nice to meet you." **_I nod and the boy looks at me and he said _**" my name is ace its nice to meet you." **_

I nod and then dawn looks at the thing in autumn's hand and she said _**" what is that used for?" **_then autumn looks at her and she said _**" well its for capturing Pokémon and calling them out its called a Capture Styler and it helps us call out the Pokemon we need." **_

Dawn nods as the Styler chimes and I said " what was that?" then ace nods and he said _**" looks like a Pokemon is in trouble want to come with us and help out?" **_

I nod and ash nods and he said **" sure lets go." **as we run off to where the Pokemon is my pikachu looks at me and she said **" well this will be fun." **and then ash's pikachu nods he said _**" yea it will." **_

I smile as we get to the spot I see a Poochyena trapped under some thorn bush and I said **" I have a Pokemon that can help." **but autumn stops me and she said _**" don't worry we have this." **_

she looks around and finds a paras as she uses her capture Styler to get the paras and she said _**" now paras cut the bush so he can get out."**_ paras goes and cuts a cleaning the Poochyena runs off into to the woods and I said **" wow that was so cool." **

ace nods and he said _**" yea that is what a Pokemon ranger job is." **_I nod and I said **" say do you want to eat dinner with us?" **then Brock pops in with flowers and he _**said " why autumn you are so pretty like a fall day ."**_ then crogunk hits him in the butt and he said _**" maybe we will take a rain cheek." **_

I giggle and I said **" so do you want to?" **they both nod as she looks at my locket then autumn looks at me and she said _**" say what is in your locket oh I never got your name?" **_I laugh and I said **" oh my name is star and this is my pikachu." **

then autumn turns back to me and she said _**" so what is in the locket?"**_ I look at her and I said **" well it's something I got when I was little." **she nods and she _**said " that is cool so where do you want to eat?" **_

I look around and I said _**" doesn't matter anything is good to us." **_they nod and I think to my self and I said **"* I can't tell her is a lugia feather then they will go after it I don't want that*" **ash looks at me and he said " are you ok star?" I laugh and I said **" yea I am fine just thinking that is all." **

he smiles and he said _**" good because I am getting hungry." **_I giggle and I said **" your all ways hungry." **he laughs and he said

" _**that is true." **_as he takes my hand in his and I blush and then ace turns to me and he said _**" so how did you meet star?" **_

ash turns to him and he said _**" well we bumped into each other while we where in town and they is how we meet." **_as ash bumps into someone and he said _**" sorry I didn't know you where there?" **_

Paul turns around and he said _**" what are you doing with Pokemon rangers?"**_ I look at Paul and I said **" well we helped them free a Pokemon that was trapped."** Paul nod and he said _**" yea that is what they do it's a really good job."**_ ace looks at him and he said _**" how do you know that?" **_then Paul looks at ace and he said _**" I just know." **_

I look at Paul and I said _**" so how many badges do you have now?" **_he looks at me and he said _**" I am going to the next gym and I am going to win." **_as he walks off ash looks at him and he said _**" well lets go eat." **_I nod as we walk in as we sit down and I said **" I guess its back to the Pokemon center tonight to sleep." **

then ace look at me and he said _**" well we have a cabin that you can stay the night in so you don't have to go back to the Pokemon center do you want to stay with us?" **_I nod and I said **" sure that sounds great." **ash nods and he said _**" yea it is getting late." **_

I nod as I reach into my bag and my box with the rainbow wing falls out and autumn picks it up and she said _**" this is a ho-ho feather how did you find it?" **_

I look at her and I said **" I found it when we where stuck in a cave and it was raining out." **I grab it back autumn looks at me and she said _**" wow that is so cool now if you had a lugia feather that would be so cool as well." **_I smile a little and I said **" maybe I do." **

ace and autumn look at me and they said _**" really can we see it?" **_I nod and open my locket but what I didn't know was team rocket was hiding in the bushes and Jessie and James both said _**" if we get our hands on the feathers I bet we can give lugia and ho-ho to the boss and then he will give us a raise and we will be rich!" **_

then I look to the bushes and I said **" did you hear something?" **ash shakes his head and he said _**" no but we better getting going its getting late." **_

I nod as we walk to the cabin I think to my self **"* well that is good that they are not going after them but I hope team rocket does no get there hands on them."* **ash yawns I giggle and I said **" tired all ready?" **

he laughs and he said _**" a little but I am ok." **_as ace makes some hot cocoa and then we sit around the fire and ace turns to me and he said _**" so how did you get that lugia feather?" **_

I look at him and I said **" well I had it since I was little my mom gave it to me." **they both nod and ash yawns and he said _**" I am tired I think I am going to be night." **_

but before he goes I look at him and I said **" hey ash can I see staraptor for a little bit?" **he nods and calls out staraptor and I said **" thanks." **

he walks to bed and I call out staravia and I turn to ace and I said **" do you guy have some sliver paint and some gold paint?" **

they nod and bring it out I nod as they go to bed and staraptor looks at me and she said_** " so what are you going to do?" **_

I smile and take two feathers from both of them as I paint them I said **" ta-da fake ho-ho and lugia feathers." **

then my staravia said **" wow that was a good idea star."** I nod as I let them dry I call them both back and I think to myself and I said to myself _**"* lets see team rocket get my feathers now."***_ as I go to my room and get ready for bed.


	23. Chapter 23: It's A Race

**Pokemon and the Star Princess**

**Chapter 23: Racing is Fun**

_**Narrator: As our heroes walk to the next town they see a race track and it looks like a few Pokemon are racing I wonder if they will join in as well?**_

As we get to the town I look at the race track and I said **" wow that looks so fun I hope I can try it."** ash looks over and he said _**" yea it does look at all the fast I wonder what the prize is?" **_as we walk over to the track the others get done and one person jumps off a arcanine and he said _**" welcome to the Pokemon race track we test the Pokemon speed and see how fast they can run." **_

I nod and I said **" wow it looks like fun."**

the guy nods and he said _**" my name is Jim its nice to meet you."**_

I nod and I said **" its nice to meet you my name is star and this is my pikachu." **she nods and then ash said _**" my name is ash and this is my pikachu."**_ then Brock and dawn say hi and then I said **" so what kind of Pokemon do you have here?" **Jim nods and he said _**" all kinds of really fast Pokemon." **_

I smile as we look at the Pokemon I take out my poke-dex and I look at arcanine as it reads it data it said _**" arcanine the fire dog Pokemon it runs so fast you think it has wings." **_I nod and I said **" wow that is so cool" **ash's belly grows and he said _**" I guess all that walking made me hungry." **_

I nod and I said **" yea it's around lunch time lets go eat lunch." **I look around and I said **" wow this is so pretty." **dawn nods and she said _**" yea I bet I can work on some contest moves while I watch the races." **_I nod and as we eat a guy comes up and he looks at me and he said _**" hey do you want to Pokemon race with me?" **_I nod and I said **" sure I can use ponyta." **

then Jim said _**" nice to see you Blake." **_blank nod and he calls out his Pokemon and I look at it and I said **" what kind of Pokemon is that?"** I pull out my poke-dex and it scans it data and it said _**" Taurus the wild bull Pokemon it will keep running until it hits something or passes out." **_

I nod and I get on the back of ponyta and she said _**" a overgrown cow I can beat him." **_I giggle and Blake looks and he said _**" are you ready?"**_ I nod as the gun shot goes off we both run down the race track I pass Blake comes up and I said **" come on ponyta lets win this." **

she Neighs as she speeds up and then Blake comes up and he said

" _**wow your ponyta is fast." **_and I said **" yep she is a fast one." **ash looks at me and he said _**" wow star is doing really good in the race." **_Brock looks up and he said _**" yea she is." **_

as we see the finish line I said **" come on ponyta lets win this." **she nods as we run to the finish line we cross it and I said **" yes we won we won."** Blake comes up and he said _**" good job your ponyta really looks good." **_I nod and I said **" yep I trained her my self." **ponyta nods as she starts to glow white and I said **" ponyta are you ok!" **

her legs get longer and her mane bigger flames I look at her and I said **" ponyta what is going on?" **as the light fades I cover my eyes since its so bright then rapidash said _**" star is ok look." **_I uncover my eyes and I said **" ponyta is that you?" **she shakes her head and I she said _**" I am not ponyta any more I am rapidash." **_

I nod and take out my poke-dex and it said _**" rapidash the fire horse Pokemon it can run up to top speeds and it won't stop till it has got its target."**_ I smile and I said **" rapidash you will do so great in the contest now."**

rapidash nods and she said _**" I know I know some moves now that will really help."**_ dawn comes up and she said _**" wow star so that is a rapidash she is so cool."**_ I nod as night time falls I looks t the stars and I said **" wow this was a great day I my ponyta evolved into rapidash and I got to race it was so fun." **ash comes up and he said _**" yea I wonder where your next contest is?" **_

then Jim walks in and he said **" there is one in bloom town." **I tilt my head and I said **" bloom town?" **he nod and he said _**" yes flowers bloom there all the time that is why its called bloom town but why don't you stay here for the night its getting dark." **_I nod as we get ready for the night I look at my locket and I said

_*** " mom and dad I will find a way to break that spell don't worry."***_

ash comes up and he said " _**star its time for dinner." **_I nod and I said **" ok ash coming." **as we all sit down at the table Blake turns to me and he said _**" with your rapidash I bet you could the race tomorrow."**_ I nod and I said **" I will try it will get rapidash a chance to run in a real race." **

as we get done I get ready for bed dawn turns to me and she _**said " if you do race it will be good contest practice."**_

I nod and I said **" yea I bet it will." **as we go to bed ash lays on his pillow but he can't sleep he opens his door and walks outside my pikachu wakes me up and she said _**" star I think there is something wrong with ash." **_

I wake up and walk out and I said **" ash you ok?" **he yawns and he said _**" yea I am fine just not tired yet." **_I nod and I said **" so I have a rapidash now I am so happy."** ash nods and he said _**" yea that makes two of your Pokemon to evolved."**_

I nod and I said **" yep my little starly as well." **I look over and ash is nodding off to sleep and I said **" ash your falling asleep." **he yawns and he said _**" yea we better get to bed." **_I nod as I walk back into the house before I go back to bed I turn to ash and I said **" hey ash thanks for letting me come I really love it."** ash smiles and he said _**" no problem." **_as we both go to bed


	24. Chapter 24: Lets Race

Pokemon and the Star Princess

Chapter 24 : The Race Is On

_**Narrator: today is the day of the big Pokemon race will star be in the race or will she sit on the sidelines and cheer for all the other racers find out.**_

Morning comes and I wake up and I said **" well today is the race and think I am going to enter it with rapidash I know we will do just fine." **I get dresses and walk out for breakfast and I said **" good morning."** they said good morning and I said **" is there sill a spot in the race where I can join?" **

Jim looks up and he said _**" sure there is a spot open one of the other racers dropped out."**_ I nod and put my name down ash wakes up and he said _**" star are you going to run in the race?" **_I nod and I said **" sure one of the racers is not going to be in it and it will give my rapidash a good work out." **

ash nods and he said _**" I will be cheering for you." **_I smile as we go to the racing track and I said **" wow there is sure is a lot of Pokemon here."** then Brock comes up and he said _**" don't worry you will do fine." **_

I nod and I look around and I said **" buck are you going run in the race as well?" **buck nods and he said _**" sure I am it looks like we are going to have a really good race on our hands." **_I nod and I said **" yep we will." **as dawn and ash and Brock takes there seats dawn said _**" this is going to be so fun to watch and I know star is going to do good."**_

I call out rapidash and she comes out and she said _**" wow I can't wait to run today." **_I pet her and I said **" I know we just have to wait till they start the race." **I jump on her back and I said **" ok we are off to the starting line." **as we get there I see all the different Pokemon and I said **" wow there is a lot that we have to race but I know we can win." **

as the bell goes off we all take off running and I pass a few Pokemon and ash looks at me and he said _**" she is in the lead she is going to win."**_ a Pokemon cuts in front of me and I said **" hey that is not fair." **as I pass him we get done with one lap and then buck looks at me and he said _**" are you having a good time?" **_I nod and said **" yea this is so fun." **

as the race goes on I look and I said **" come on rapidash lets win this race." **she nod and goes faster as we get up to the lead I said **" this is good we just have to keep this up."** she nods as we run along the track I look back and see the other Pokemon behind us and ash said _**" she is looking good out there but they will catch up." **_

I stay in the lead and I said **" we are so going to win this race." **I look up at ash and I smile at him as we pass and he said _**" wow she looks like she is flying she is going so fast." **_Brock nods and he said _**" yea she is doing good but the she has to make one more lap to win the race." **_ash looks at me and he yells out and he said _**" come on star I know you can win the race." **_

I smile when I here his voice and I nod as I get around the turn I bump my leg on the rail and rapidash looks at me and she said _**" are you ok?" **_I wince and I said **" yea I am fine lets win." **as we get done we the last lap we come around and I see the finish line and I said **" come on just a little more and we will win." **she runs and crosses the line and the speakers said _**" star win the race lets hear it for her." **_

the crowd cheers and I look up and I said **" we did great rapidash we won the race." **I go up to the prize stage and Jim comes up and he said _**" here is your prize a set of berries that you can make into anything that you want."**_ I smile and get down and rapidash comes up to me and she said _**" is your leg ok?" **_I nod and I said **" yea it stings a little but it will be ok." **

ash and the gang come up and ash said _**" did you hurt you leg?" **_I nod and said **" yea I hit the rail a little but its ok it not hurt to bad." **Brock looks at it and he said _**" yea she is right will sting for a little bit but its ok." **_ash nods and he said _**" that is good that you didn't get really hurt."**_ I nod and I said **" yea but I am so happy I won the race rapidash did great." **ash nods and he said _**" yes I am just happy both of you didn't get hurt." **_

then my pikachu comes up and she said _**" star are you ok?" **_I nod and I said **" yes I am fine." **as we go back to the house dawn puts some ice on my leg and I said **" when we go to bloom town we can go into the contest." **

dawn smiles and she said _**" yea we can if your leg fells better." **_I nod and said _**" so what kind of moves should we work on?" **_dawn thinks and she said _**" any kind you want to work on its fine with me." **_I smile and ash comes up and he said _**" how is your leg felling star?"**_ I nod and I said **" its ok it stings but it doesn't hurt to bad." **ash nods and he said _**" that is good." **_as we hang out around the ranch for a while


	25. Chapter 25: Back to Work

Pokemon and the Star Princess

Chapter 25: Poke-back Ride

_**Narrator: as the race ends our heroes get ready to walk to bloom town will star leg be ok to walk on since she hurt it in the race lets find out**_

As we get our things we say good bye to Jim and buck as we walk down the path to bloom town and dawn look at me and she said _**" is your leg felling better?" **_I nod and I said **" yea it better." **as we walk down the path my leg starts to hurt and I said **" guys can we stop for a while my leg hurts from the where I hit it."**

Brock looks at it and he said _**" yea it does look at little sore." **_ash comes up and he said _**" here you can ride on my back." **_I blush and I said **" really I can?" **he nods and bends down and I get on his back and I said **" thanks ash my leg does fell better now." **

he picks me up and he said _**" it will be better soon." **_I smile as dawn takes my bag and she said _**" you did really good in that race and now if you can work the race moves that you did into contest moves you will do great." **_I nod and I said **" yea I know I will." **ash looks at me and he said _**" do you think you can walk?" **_I nod as he puts me down and I step on it wince.

Brock looks at me and he said _**" that still looks bad here ash let me take her for a while." **_as I get on his back I think to myself and I said **"* I guess I was ash was tired of me on my back."* **

as we get to a stream and dawn looks at me and she said _**" hey we can take a break here and you can rest your leg star."**_ I nod as we set up lunch I sit down by the steam and my pikachu comes up and she said _**" star are you ok you look a little down?" **_I nod and I said "**yea I am fine." **as I smile

as I put my legs in the water I wince when the cold water hit it. ash looks at me and he said _**" Brock do you think star is mad at me for not let her ride on my back?" **_Brock shakes his head and he said _**" I don't think so but you look tired why don't you rest for a while lunch will be ready soon."**_ he nods and goes and sits down on a rock and falls asleep dawn comes over and hands me a drink and she said _**" hey no need to worry star it will get better." **_

I nod and take my drink and I said **" yea I know but I fell like I am a problem with this." **she nods and she said _**" hey do you want to want me work on some of my moves for the contest?" **_I smile and I said **" sure I would love to." **

ash's pikachu comes up and he said _**" star are you ok I saw you hit your leg does it fell better?"**_ I nod and I said **" yea." **as dawn calls out Piplup and she calls out Buneary and then she said _**" ok Piplup use bubble beam and then Buneary use ice beam to freeze them and then use peck to pop them." **_

as she calls out the moves one of the frozen bubbles hit ash and he wakes up and he said _**" what is going on?" **_as he looks at dawn and he looks at me and he said _**" star how is your leg?" **_I look at I said **" a little better." **as I watch dawn as the bubbles pop the shine in the sun and I said " that was great dawn she bows and she said _**" thanks I see your felling better."**_

I nod and I said "**maybe a little show was just what I needed." **I smile and laugh then Brock calls out and he said _**" lunch is ready." **_as I call my Pokemon out for lunch dawn calls her out and her Pachirisu come over and he said _**" hi there you look nice I know dawn is nice how are you." **_

I giggle as I talk to it ash comes over and he said _**" how are you felling star?" **_I look at him and i said **" yea I fells better."** as we eat lunch ash looks over at me and he said _**" do you think you can walk?" **_I shake my head and I said **" not yet it might be better but still sore." **as we get done and I get on brocks back and I said **" are we far from bloom town?" **Brock looks at the map and he said _**" no its right at the end of the path." **_

as we go into town and I said **" wow so may pretty flowers around." **as we walk to the Pokemon center I look around and I said " wow I really like it here." ash nods and he said _**" star I am sorry that I could not carry you on my back but my back pack would have hurt your leg more." **_

I smile and I said **" its ok Brock took care of it and I am not mad." **he smiles as nurse joy comes over and puts a wrap on my leg and she said _**" are you going to be in the contest?" **_I nod and I said **" yea if my leg fells better." **she nods and heals up my Pokemon and she said _**" there all healed up and the contest is in a few days but you here a few days ahead so that gives you time to plan your moves." **_dawn and I smile and I said **" that is great I can't wait." **as we hang out in the poke center for a while and then I said **" I wonder what Pokemon I will use in the contest this time?" **ash comes up and he said_**" don't worry I know you will find the I know you will find the right one." **_

I nod and I said **" yea I know." **as he sit by me and I said **" I just have so many now to pick I just have to see witch ones are best." **he nods and he said **" yea I know you will find the best match."**


	26. Chapter 26: Double Power

Pokemon and the Star Princess

Chapter 26: New Moves New Contest

_**Narrator: As our heroes get ready for the contest lets see how star holds up with her hurt leg.**_

As the contest day comes I get ready I put on my dress and I set my hair and I get my poke-ball seals and then Manectric come out and he said _**" star can I be in the contest today?" **_I nod and I said **" yea but this is a Double Performance so I have to use two Pokemon but what ones will I use?" **I look at all my Pokemon and I said **" so what one will I go with?" **

then eevee come up and she _**said " can I be in the contest with manectric?" **_I nod and I said **" sure you can." **as I get the ball capsule there poke balls and I put the rainbow starts on it and I said **" I am ready." **then ash come up and he said _**" I know you will do great star." **_I smile as we walk to the contest hall and I sing in and I walk to the stage and I said **" wow there is a lot of people here." **then dawn comes up and she said _**" you will do fine no need to worry." **_

I smile as the contest starts then Vivian come up and she said _**" welcome everyone to the bloom town Pokemon contest we will have a great show for you so lets bring out our first trainer star lets give her a hand." **_

they all clap and I come out and I toss out the poke-balls and I said **" come on out eevee and manectric." **as the poke-balls open the rainbow stars come around my Pokemon and then I said **" manectric use thunder bolt and then eevee use hidden power." **they do the moves and I said **" wow that looks great." **as I look up at the two moves

then Mr. Contesta looks at my Pokemon and he said _**" wow that is really good."**_ as the moves hit each other they send a spark and my pikachu looks at it and she said_** " wow its so pretty." **_and then ash's pikachu looks at it and he said _**" yea it really is pretty." **_as the moves clear up and then I said **" ok eevee use swift and then manectric use spark." **

they do the moves and the stars shine more and then nurse joy looks and she said _**" oh my that is the best show of moves yet." **_as eevee comes down and lands on manectric back and I bow and they clap and then I bow and walk off the stage and said **" now I just have to wait to see if I am in the next round." **dawn and ash come back stage and dawn looks at me and she said _**" wow star you did great." **_I smile and I said **" yea I really did good." **

as the board come up I look for my picture and I said **" I am in the second round." **dawn hugs me and she said _**" that is great I know you can win." **_then ash come up and he said _**" yea that is great and we will be cheering for you all the way." **_I nod as the second round starts and I go to the stage and I see the trainer that I need to battle and I said " we are going to beat you."

I call out eevee and he calls out glameow and then I look at it and I said **" ok eevee use swift." **eevee shoots out stars and it hit's the glameow and then the trainer looks at me and he said **" your not going to win this."** then he said _**" glameow use Scratch and hit eevee." **_

I look and I said **" eevee jump out of the way and use shadow ball." **he jumps up and shoots the shadow ball and it hits glameow and I said **" ha there I am going to win this." **as I see hit points go down and then I said **" now eevee Hidden Power." **she shoots the hidden power and I said **" that is a good move." **as the clock ticks down and I said **" its all most over." **

at the clock stops and then Vivian looks and she said _**" that is the end of the bloom contest the winner is star." **_I smile and I hug eevee and I said **" that is so great I won my ribbon." **as I go back stage and get changed and ash come up and hugs me and he said _**" star you did great." **_I hug him back and I said **" yea I did and I used some of eevee moves it was so great." **

as we leave ash takes my hand and he said _**" lets go get some dinner I bet your hungry and your Pokemon are hungry as well." **_my pikachu jumps on my shoulder and she said _**" yea lets go eat."**_ I nod and I said **" yea lets go eat." **as we walk to go get something to eat


End file.
